Amy Rose's Big Butt Farting
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy Rose farts all over in this one. She puts on these blue jeans that are magical, and make her butt big, smooth, and sexy. But then she farts all the time. And now, she adventures with Shadow and Silver all across various lands after Sonic ditches her in an attempt to stop her jeans from taking total control of her body, and the world. So rev up those fryers, mah bois!
1. Chapter 1

**Amy Rose's Big Butt Farting**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I swear, if I actually get to one hundred chapters with this crap, then... dramatically read it. Hell, even if it doesn't, dramatically read it anyway. Dramatically read any of my friggin' stories, I need my daily dose of lulz, you know! And yeah, I added another Amy Rose fart thing to the Internet... butt (lolpun) it's somewhat different. No, it doesn't involve Amy being fat or in her underwear, or naked. I'm not that sick, y'know. Just... read and enjoy. And I couldn't come up with a better title, so sue me.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.

* * *

Amy Rose sighed as she was in a hotel room, having spending the day there as she was resting from chasing Sonic. Looking from the window, being twenty stories above the city streets, Amy sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, seeing how fat she appeared to be.

"I wonder... maybe I ought to get this old red dress off." Amy told herself as she went towards the closet nearby, strupping off her red dress, leaving herself in nothing but her white underwear. She folded her arms as she pondered deeply. "There we go. Now... what should I put on... hmm... how about... uhhh..."

Amy thought for a few moments as she thought, then she got an idea, snapping her fingers as she smiled. Of course!" She jumped right into the closet, getting out a white shirt with blue collars on all ends, smiling as she noticed how great it looked on her. "Now I need something to cover my butt..." She went back in and pulled out red shorts, placing it on. Looking at her butt, Amy frowned, noticing how flat she appeared.

"Damn... these shorts don't fit me at all..." Amy shrugged as she tossed the shorts off, going back into the closet and pulling out some brand new blue jeans. "Hmm... would this look good?"

Just as Amy was about to place the shorts on, Silver The Hedgehog came crashing through the door, landing on his face. Amy gawked as Silver looked up, panting as he stood up and cleaned himself.

"Sorry about my rash entrance, Amy... but you're going to be in terrible danger!" Silver exclaimed as he pointed at Amy, sweatdropping nervously. "I'm here to warn you about the danger of those pants! You should really consider about yourself in this deadly situation!"

Amy glanced at Silver, then at the blue jeans, and then back at Silver, sticking her tongue out at him as she shook her had. "Please, Silver. I'll be fine, don't worry!" She then pushed Silver out of the room, placing the door back up as she walked back to the mirror. "Now then... let's see these babies warm up!"

Amy placed the blue jean on her. Amy folded her arms as she looked at her butt, which still appeared flat. Amy sighed as she shook her head, closing her eyes.

"Oh well... I guess my butt simply isn't that grand..." Amy admitted as she shrugged, "Oh, what I would give for my butt to be big and smooth..."

Suddenly, Amy farted a cute little poot, of which was magical, as it suddenly caused Amy's butt to become large and sexy. Amy gasped in shock as she rubbed her butt, feeling how huge and smooth it was. Amy looked down, to see that her waist slightly extended, to accompany the big butt. Amy squealed with delight as she was satisfied.

"Excellent! All I needed was to toot, and I got my wish come true!" Amy squealed with delight, rubbing her big butt that was enclosed in her sexy blue jeans with both of her hands, giggling. "I don't know how this could get any better!"

Amy's stomach growled as a tiny squeak came out of Amy's butt. Amy blinked as she giggled, before letting out a powerful gas blast that blew a hole in the wall. Her fart as loud as a tuba, Amy gawked as her eyes widened from the shock, blushing in embarrassment as her butt now felt a bit damp, a somewhat wet spot appearing at the back of her blue jeans.

"Oh no... it's going to be one of those days..." Amy groaned as she shook her head in disappointment.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic ran past the tall standing buildings as they exploded after he past them. Dr. Eggman was chasing the blue humanoid heroic hedgehog yet again, blasting down the buildings with his missiles from his Egg Pod as he chased Sonic. Sonic turned around and stuck his tongue at Eggman as he slapped his ass and zipped off, heading well towards the western direction. Dr. Eggman growled as he pounded his hands on his control panel several times.

"Damn it, damn it! I almost had him, I did!" Dr. Eggman lampshaded as he scratched his head, thinking to himself. "No matter. I'll simply make my Egg Pod faster than usual, and have Orbot and Cubot scrub up the back. Then I'll show Sonic! Oh ho ho ho ho!"

Dr. Eggman then turned around and headed northward, floating over the destroyed city buildings, as back to Sonic, the blue hedgehog was at the edge of Station Square. Looking down below to se the ocean, Sonic whistled as he wrapped his hands behind his head.

"Well, I don't think baldy mcnose hair will bother me now," Sonic stated as he shrugged, "Maybe I'll go see Amy." And without a second thought, he took off to find Amy.

Meanwhile, back in the hotel, Amy was wondering about what to do with the hole in the wall she created with her fart. On one point, Amy was still getting pleasure from rubbing her big, smooth butt with her hands, as it was nicely sealed inside the blue jeans, but on the other hand, Amy kept churning out big, loud juicy farts like a tank shooting missiles.

"Good God, if I knew having a big butt would make me gassy again, I would have just stuck with the shorts," Amy admitted as she frowned, starting to blush as she admitted, "Although..."

Amy's next fart was so huge, it made the damp spot at the back of Amy's blue jeans to become even damper as the door fell down again, this time in the hallway instead of in the room. Amy gawked as she turned around, letting out another raunchy poot as Shadow The Hedgehog walked by, looking at the fallen door and then at Amy.

"...You know, you could have simply stuck with the dress," Shadow admitted as he then went to proceeding the fourth wall by looking at you, the reader. "Just imagine how may people are going to start drawing Amy Rose farting in blue jeans thanks to this damn fanfic."

Amy screamed in horror as she waved her hands frantically, shouting out, "N-no! That could be the worst case scenario! Why would they want to draw me like this?" Her butt let out five more farts, each of them louder and nastier than the last.

Shadow smirked as he snarkly replied, "Humph. Why knows. Maybe you'll be lucky and have this fanfic dramatically read."

"THAT'S THE LAST THING I WANT TO HAPPEN!" Amy shouted as she tackled Shadow onto the hallway floor, crushing his face with her big butt as she let out more nasty, earth shattering farts, much to Shadow's displeasure, who tried to get Amy off, but was unsuccessful.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy Rose was still in her room, still rubbing her smooth, big butt inside her nice tight blue jeans as she kept farting loudly away. Although slightly blushing from the embarrassment of how loud her farts were, Amy was more concerned of what she might do if she continued.

"Ugh... I knocked down the door, and I blasted a hole in the wall..." Amy bemoaned herself as she sighed, letting out a long deep pitched fart that sounded like a foghorn, "I just hope that I won't shit myself..."

Suddenly, much to Amy's shock, a human repairman came right into her room, startling Amy, who farted a high pitched squeak. "Hey, are you Amy Rose?"

Amy froze as another fart escaped from her big gassy butt, prompting her to calm down as she waved her hands, letting out a rough poot. "...Yes. What seems to be the problem, ehehehe?" She groaned as she placed her hands behind her back, her big butt pooting a damp one.

The repairman glanced oddly at Amy as he adjusted his glasses, replying to her, "You see, Ms. Rose, we seem to have complaints about loud noises coming from this floor. Do you know what it is?"

Amy started laughing as she simply waved at the repairman, not loud enough to cover her loud fart. "Don't worry, sir! I'm sure it'll whimper down, whatever it is!" Although she continued laughing, Amy felt like crying from the inside as she watched the repairman leave, letting out a loud fart she held in for twelve seconds. Amy then started rubbing her butt with both her hands as another tuba-like fart echoed out. "Oh... the things I do for love."

Just outside the hotel, Sonic zipped right in front of it, looking up and grinning as he rubbed his chin, "Yep, this is the place. I'm positive that Amy is here."

Just as Sonic was about to enter, Silver the Hedgehog came running out, bumping into Sonic, causing both hedgehogs to fall on their backside. Sonic got up and dusted himself as Silver panicked, holding onto his long, silver hair.

"Cripes! Sorry, Sonic, but I got no time to chat!" Silver apologized to Sonic as he dashed off towards the western direction, "Vector's gonna kill me if I'm late!"

Sonic scratched his head as he shrugged, muttering, "Well, no loss on my bones." He then went into the hotel to find Amy, not expecting her to fart again.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy sighed as she was still rubbing her butt, not letting her loud, smelly farts intrude her from feeling how great her big butt in her tight blue jeans felt. "On the bright side, my butt is big and smooth, just like I wanted it." She sighed as she closed her eyes briefly, shaking her head as she let out three loud farts in one go. "On the other hand... my butt is erupting farts like a damn volcano." She farted another time, loud enough to... why do I bother describing these to you? You already probably have a boner.

Sonic suddenly rushed right into the room, startling Amy, who fell on her butt, farting so loud in shock as she made another hole through the floor, her butt sticking in the ceiling of the room below, farting away as it not only stunk the room, but caused it to collapse on itself. Amy gawked as Sonic witnessed this, both of the humanoid hedgehogs hearing the cries of the people in the below room.

"So I take it that you have another farting problem, huh?" Sonic stated as he chuckled, shrugging as he shook his head. "Oh Ames... you really need to control your bowels."

Amy waved her hands back at Sonic, flustering as she started farting every time she spoke. "No, Sonic, I didn't even have any chilli dog or anything today! I just wished for my butt to get big and smooth, and suddenly I'm farting all over the place! It's like I'm Belle!"

Sonic scratched his head, pointing at Amy as he asked, "Wait a minute, you know that girl from Isshu?"

Amy folded her arms as she let out an earth wrenching poot. "Yeah, I do. Just because I don't travel as much as you do, doesn't mean I can't go to exotic places." She turned her head and closed her eyes as another raunchy fart proved her statement true.

Sonic rolled his eyes, patting Amy on the head. "Well, why don't you go for a walk? Maybe that'll make the poots stop, eh?"

Amy trembled with fright to even consider that, getting up and shaking Sonic as she farted frantically. "I just can't do that, Sonic! It's bad enough I'm farting as it is in here, but what if the entire city gets blown to bits?"

Sonic laughed as he pulled away from Amy, shaking his right hand as he replied, "Don't worry about it! Just ignore everyone else, and you'll be fine! I mean, look at me! I'm completely fine and-" He then looked at his stopwatch, exclaiming in shock, "Look at the time! I gotta get out of here!" He then hugged Amy and kissed her on the cheek as he patted her butt, chuckling as Amy farted in response. "Just take care out there, Ames." And with that, the blue hedgehog jumped right out of the hole in Amy's room, spin dashing back to the ground.

Amy thought about heading out as she sat down on her bed, her farts making the bed covers smelly beyond all belief. "Well... I could use some exercise. Maybe that'll get me to-" Amy felt her stomach gurgle as another fart felt like her taking a dump. "Great! Just when I thought I could get away from pooping myself!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the southern part of Station Square...

"Sorry I'm late, Vector! I... was coming as quick as possible." Silver apologized, being inside the headquarters of the Chaotix, with Espio and Charmy surprisingly not there.

Vector turned around, a fake cigar in his mouth as he was sitting behind a wooden desk in a nice, blue rotating chair. "Sorry doesn't cut it, Silver! Lives are at stake!" He sighed as he took out his fake cigar, blowing bubbles out as he asked, "Do you have anything to report?"

Silver rubbed the back of his neck as he shook his head. "Errr... no."

Vector's right eye twitched as the burly crocodile slammed his hands on the desk, startling Silver. "Damn it, Silver! Stop dawdling around and get me pictures! Pictures of Vanilla!"

Silver flustered as he caught a camera that Vector tossed to him, asking while trembling, "But Vector, why do you want pictures of Vanilla?"

Vector shook his right hand at Silver, replying snarkly, "Hey, I don't ask you about your secret life, do I?"

"Actually, you do. A lot." Silver replied while blinking several times.

Vector sat back in his chair as he placed his fake cigar back into his mouth, pointing at Silver, "Look, just get me pics of Vanilla. She's a menace to society!"

Silver shrugged as he ran out, obeying what Vector stated as he headed eastward, to find Vanilla and take pictures of her, while Vector remained inside the headquarters and read some newspapers, grumbling like an old man.


	5. Chapter 5

Silver The Hedgehog took a peek from the corner of a very busy street, looking around as he watched people pass by him. he spotted Vanilla coming out of the flower shop.

"Perfect..." Silver muttered quietly as he ran over the street, nearly being run over by the fast moving cars. Silver jumped over the cars and ducked under them, gasping as he made it to the other side, panting quickly. He looked up, gasping as he noticed that Vanilla wasn't there.

"What the? Where did she go" Silver looked around, groaning as he ran towards the western direction, hoping h would find Vanilla.

* * *

Amy Rose was on the toilet, trying to take off her tight blue jeans. Unfortunately, her jeans were permanently sealed to her butt, making it impossible to take them off. Amy groaned as her stomach gurgled loudly, unable to hold in her poop. Amy groaned as she buried her hands in her face, demoaning herself as she let out a huge fart that echoed throughout the bathroom.

"Well... I'm going to likely hate myself for this, but..." Amy sighed, turning around and looking at her huge butt as another low pitch fart echoed out, "I guess I'll have to crap myself.. in these pants..." Amy's lips trembled as she shook her head, accepting it much to her dismay as she sat in the toilet, squishing her butt firmly fit it in.

Several seconds passed. Amy groaned as she rubbed her stomach, clenching tightly as she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, letting out short but loud low pitched farts as they echoed inside the toilet, pooping without hesitation. After two minutes, Amy gasped, sweat coming down from sides of her head. Amy tried getting out, but her butt was so big it was stuck inside the toilet bowl. Amy gasped in horror as she screamed for help.

Agh! My butt's stuck!" Amy demoaned as she tried pulling out her butt, the only results being somewhat higher pitched farts. "This can't be happening to me! This is impossible! This is madness!" She continued to struggle, but didn't get anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck as he was wondering what was taking Amy so long. He looked at his invisible clock on his right wrist, tapping his left foot as Amy managed to appear next to Sonic, panting as she placed her hands on her knees, bending over as she farted loudly again, the gas blasting right out of her tight blue jeans. Sonic lowered his eyes as he sighed.

"What took so long?" Sonic asked as he folded his arms.

Amy got back up, rubbing the back of her head. "Well... my big butt got stuck in the toilet, so I was having a rough time getting out."

Sonic eyed Amy oddly. "Was the toilet okay?"

Amy sheepishly giggled. "Well... let's just say they have to go buy a new toilet now..."

Amy farted again, the back of her jeans getting darker from the gas blast.

Sonic placed his right hand on his hip as he scratched his head. "Amy, I think you should go see a doctor."

Amy frowned, tugging Sonic as she pulled him towards her face. "But what doctor would I be able to find? What if my butt erupts again!"

Dr. Eggman laughed evilly as he popped up behind Sonic and Amy, shocking the two hedgehogs as he stood in front of them, his hands on his hips. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Amy gulped as she let out a wet poot, grossing out Sonic, who felt it. Sonic groaned immensely.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Eggman continued staring at Amy and Sonic as he laughed again, curling his huge moustache. "I heard that you were looking for a doctor..."

Amy gulped as she backed away. "Y-yeah... A good doctor, not a freak of nature like you."

Eggman laughed his head off as he pointed at Amy. "Freak of nature? You're the one who's been polluting Station Square with your flatulence, young lady!"

Amy blushed as she held her hands together, dropping them as she let out a raunchy poot. "It's not my fault that I love chili dogs!"

Eggman scoffed, waving his right hand at Amy. "Pish posh, Ms. Rose. If you want to feel better, just come to my secret base at Seaside Hill."

Silence. Amy farted again, though is was quieter than her normally loud farts. Sonic moved a few inches to the left away from Amy.

"Why would you have a base at Seaside Hill?" Sonic asked as he pointed at Dr. Eggman.

Eggman chuckled as he posed dramatically. "Because, I love the sea. It reminds me of... well, me!" He laughed boastfully as he pointed at the sun, before dashing away, "Anyway, come by my base if you want to get fixed!"

Amy and Sonic looked at each other oddly as they watched Eggman run downhill the southern slope of Station Square. Amy's stomach growled again as she felt her tight jeans puff up from another toot.

"Oh Sonic, what am I to do?" Amy asked as she turned to Sonic, placing her hands on her butt as she kept pooting, "I wanted to have a big butt so that I would appeal more, but this gassiness I have is just insane!"

Sonic shrugged. "Well, if Robuttnik really thinks he can fix you, let's go see him."

Amy smiled, holding onto Sonic as Sonic sped downwards, heading towards Seaside Hill, which was south of Station Square.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy Rose and Sonic The Hedgehog were at the mouth of Dr. Eggman's secret base in Seaside Hill, Amy trying her best to hold in her gas as she kept on farting. Sonic sighed as he impatiently tapped his right foot, and the front door open, with Dr. Eggman standing in front, laughing as he opened his arms widely.

"Well, it's about time you got here," Eggman stated ax he adjusted his glasses.

Sonic sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Well, that's what happens when you're dragging along a gassy fat ass."

"**HEY!**" Amy exclaimed angrily, slapping Sonic across the face and kicking him in the stomach as she farted loudly, her pants puffing up again, making her butt appear bigger.

Eggman twirled his moustache as he pondered. "Hmmm... this DOES look serious." He then grabbed Amy and Sonic by the arms, pulling them into his lair. "But we'll get into that later. Let's just get inside, it's cold out here!"

Amy was confused as she pooted in confusion. "But this is Seaside Hill... it's warm..."


	9. Chapter 9

Dr. Eggman was leading Amy and Sonic deep into his secret base in Seaside Hill, with Amy and Sonic reluctantly following him. Amy had her arms fold, understandably not trusting Eggman.

"I don't know, Sonic... I'm fine with just being a weapon of gas destruction." Amy admited as she let out a wet toot.

Sonic briefly paused, his hands on his hips as he was shocked by Amy's response. "Amy, what is wrong with you?"

Amy shook her arms as she kept pouting while pooting, "I just don't trust Eggman! He's evil!"

Sonic slapped his left hand on his forehead. "Of course he is! But he's the only one able to do anything about your gassiness!"

Amy then placed both of her hands on her big butt, her fart going from a tuba like sound to a mixture of raunchy and wet. "I blame these stupid sexy tight jeans. Always making anyone fart in them..."

Eggman turned around, his left hand on his hip as he impatiently tapped his right foot. "Are you two done being lovey dovey with each other?"

Amy and Sonic both nodded, with Amy adding a wet fart in response. "Yeah, why?"

Eggman turned around, pointing to the surprisingly huge interior of the base, mechanical parts scattered everywhere. "Because... we're here."

Amy farted so much, she accidentally shat herself. Sonic noticed, distancing himself away from Amy.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile in the Chaotix Headquarters...

Silver rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Errr... Vex..."

Vector turned around, obviously annoyed. He sighed. "Yes, Silver, what is it?" He approached the silver hedgehog. "Did you get the pictures...?"

Silver chuckled nervously. "About that... I ran out of film." He shrugged.

Vector's left eye twitched, causing him to scream in anger. He grrabbed a computer, and tossed it at Silver, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Back to our gassy heroine...

Dr. Eggman revealed a large interior orb, which apparently was a place for testing. "And here... well," He interrupted himself as he grabbed Amy by the arm, pointing at the entry gate. "Just put your rear end there, Ms. Rose."

Amy pulled her arm away from Eggman. "Thanks, Egg belly." She eyed the entry gate, then her butt, which let out a cute little poot. "I don't know..."

Eggman folded his arms in annoyance. "Look, do you want to become fart free, or do you want to become Gassy the fart factory?"

Amy blushed as she let out a deep toot, putting her big butt into the entry. She struggled, but she pushed her butt in, making it stuck in the orb.

Eggman chuckled as he pulled down the switch, causing yellow electricity to electrocute Amy, of which contact with her butt, which started to let out a lot more loud gas than Amy anticipated. Sonic watched from the distance, his eyes widening as this went on for two mintes straight. Eggman then pulled the switch up, making it stop. Amy gasped, her eyes widened, as she fell to the ground, freeing her butt from the orb. Amy groaned as her right leg twitched, her butt farting again as it got even bigger.

Sonic yelped, placing both of his hands on his face as he turned to Eggman. "You moron! The shocks didn't do anything!"

Eggman chuckled as he massaged his big moustache. "Oh... it'll do its stuff in due time... ho ho ho..."


	11. Chapter 11

Amy and Sonic were sitting on the edge, looking down at the large bluish orbs filled with altered water. Amy's butt was getting damper and damper from the low pitched farts she was passing.

"Oooh, that Eggman! I knew he was a trickster!" Amy growled as she shook her fists. "He electrocuted me, and I'm still farting continuously!" Amy farted a big one, the stench being rotton.

Sonic waved his right hand, waving Amy's smelly gas away from him. "Well, I told you that he was up to something."

"You did?" Amy asked as she held her hands together, farting another one that was wet.

Sonic shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Ehhh, not really. I don't remember."

Amy groaned as she dropped her head. "That doesn't help me." Her stomach started growling loudly, much to Amy's shock. Amy farted louder and louder, the rotten odor getting more powerful as the orbs started to explode from contact.

Sonic's eyes widened with fear and shock. "Errr... Ames, I think Robotnik made you stinkier than you usually are..." He coughed.

Amy groaned and farted in response.


	12. Chapter 12

Amy and Sonic were still stuck inside Eggman's hidden base, with Amy farting away as usual. Sonic decided to try and find a way out, but he kept circuling the hallway, going in one big circle.

"Ugh! It's no use!" Sonic exclaimed as he tossed his arms in the air. "I can't seem to find a way out of here!"

Amy sobbed as she began to cry, putting both of her hands on her face. "Oh, what did I do to deserve all this? I know I was a little gassy, but I didn't deserve this!" She looked down angrily at her jeans. "It's these damn jeans! They cursed me!"

Sonic folded his arms as he rolled his eyes. "Didn't you wish for those jeans?" Sonic asked, pointing at Amy.

Amy farted again as she nodded. "Yeah. I guess I deserved this after all."


	13. Chapter 13

Sonic got an idea as he snapped his fingertips. "Wait, Amy, I know this may be stupid, but... can you explode?"

Amy stared at Sonic oddly, letting out a very wet fart. "Can I explode? Well, considering all the wind I'm breaking..."

"No no, I mean..." Sonic was trying to say, but he sighed, taking out a bomb. "Never mind. Just use your fart to lite this baby up." He placed the bomb in between Amy's buttcheeks.

Amy screamed as she felt the bomb placed right up, her jeans making the bomb feel softer. "Gah! Sonic, I don't think-"

Amy farted loudly, the tuba like toot causing the bomb to explode. Amy screamed as she went soaring right out of the hideout, with Sonic holding onto her buttcheeks. Amy farted loudly in Sonic's face all the while, the two hedgehogs landing in an abandoned tanker nearby.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh great!" Amy groaned as she tossed her arms in the air, her big butt stuck in a large grey pipe. "My gas blasted us here! It's so creepy and disgusting!"

Sonic pulled himself out of a wreckage nearby as he dusted himself, approaching Amy. "Relax, Ames. So we got a bit dirty from a rough encounter, no big deal."

Amy got her face into Sonic's face. "No big deal, huh? Then how come I'm stuck?"

Sonic scoffed as he folded his arms. "Just fart your way out like you always do, duh."

Amy slapped both of her hands on her face. "Of course! How silly of me!" She closed her eyes as she grunted, farting loudly. Her tuba poot was loud enough to propel her big butt out of the pipe, the green gas emitting from her jeans covered butt cheeks propelling her in the air.

Sonic's eyes widened as he chuckled. "Heh. I guess the Colonel was right. You can fart to fly around."


	15. Chapter 15

Amy was farting in the air, watching in amazement as she looked at the green gas propelling her above the ground. Sonic laughed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, looking up as he shook his head.

"Well, at least we know farting is good for something," Sonic joked as he winked. "Maybe you can give me a lift around another spot in the world when I'm too tired to run."

Amy growled as she shook her arms. "Sonic!" She then stopped as she thought, placing both of her hands on her face as she realized something. "Wait a minute... I get to spend time with Sonic, and he would be in my arms! This is great! Excellent!" She squealed with delight as her fart got more tuba like, slightly lowering herself just a few inches above the ground, opening her arms. "Come on, Sonic! Let's take a ride!"

Sonic laughed as he shrugged. "All right! I never flew on a farting hedgehog before!" He jumped onto Amy's lap, his arms folded.

Amy squealed with delight as she hugged Sonic tightly, having him well in her clasp. "Yes! Just perfect!" She then farted harder, propelling herself higher into the air as they were now one hundred feet above the ground. Both of the two hedgehogs looked around in amazement, spotting Station Square and Seaside Hill towards the west.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sonic stated as he pointed to the west, "Let's head back to the city!"

"You got it, Sonic!" Amy giggled as she started to literally fly around by farting, Sonic now holding on as Amy's body was facing the ground, her butt farting in the opposite direction as they headed towards the west at super fast speed.


	16. Chapter 16

Silver was still trying to get pictures, pictures of Vanilla, when he bumped into Shadow, who was resting on the sidewalk for no reason. Silver rubbed the back of his head.

"Shadow? Why are you here?" Silver asked, surprised as he blinked.

Shadow looked up at Silver, folding his arms. "Well, after that encounter with Amy many chapters ago, I felt... odd." He sighed as he shook his head. "I told her to be careful, and now look at the crappy mess she got herself into."

Silver was still shocked as he sniffed the air, covering his mouth as he felt like gagging. "Ough! Woo-wee! What is that smell?" He then heard a faint sound that sounded like a tuba getting louder, his eyes widening as he looked up in the sky. "Oh... oh no..."

"It's a bird!" Cream The Rabbit exclaimed as she pointed.

"It's a plane!" A random male Motobug exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"No, it's that menace Spider Man!" Vector The Crocodile exclaimed as he was standing behind Cream and the Motobug.

Everyone in Station Square looked up, to see the farting Amy Rose flying as she kept farting with all her might, with Sonic holding on tightly as he turned his head, to see the city below.

"The smell may be bad, but this view is great!" Sonic exclaimed as he laughed.

Amy sighed as she lowered her eyes, somewhat depressed that her farts smelled horrid, continuing to fly regardless.


	17. Chapter 17

Amy Rose farted like she never farted before, using her loud, rotten gas to fly around Station Square, with Sonic holding on tightly. Suddenly, Amy stopped farting, much to the disbelief of both the hedgehogs.

"Amy, did you just stop?" Sonic asked as he blinked.

Amy gasped, glancing at her bit butt, letting out a quick but loud, tuba like poot, seeing a steam of gas emerging out as suddenly, she started falling. Amy and Sonic screamed in horror as they held onto each other tightly, hoping for a miracle.

"This isn't the way I intended to go out!" Amy cried as she closed her eyes.

Sonic also had his eyes closed, holding onto Amy even tighter. "Amy, before we die, I just wanted to say that I l-"

Suddenly, a miracle happen, as Amy farted loudly, the yellow smelly gas emerging out of her tight blue jeans propelling herself above the ground. Amy opened her eyes to see this, her mouth opened with delight as she and Sonic were saved from a flattened fate. Amy farted as much as she could, her flatulence placing herself and Sonic above most of the skyscrapers in the entire city.

"Don't count my tuba toots out yet, Sonikku!" Amy squealed as she hugged Sonic, winking with her right hand as she shouted above her loud flatulence, "Now then, let's go find Eggman and beat him up for lying to us!"


	18. Chapter 18

Amy farted as much as she could, still holding Sonic in her clutches as she was flying over Station Square, unintentionally poisoning the atmosphere with her flatulence. The two humanoid hedgehogs were on the look out for Dr. Eggman, who could be anywhere.

"See him?" Amy asked.

Sonic shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Amy. Keep searching."

Amy sighed as she closed her eyes, her loud tuba farts starting to sound disgustingly wet. "Ugh, this is somewhat my fault. I knew it was a bad idea to trust him, but this gassy problem is going a bit too far..." She opened her eyes as she gasped, letting out loud sporadic tuba toots in the midst of her long lasting wet and raunchy fart that was propelling her in the air. "And man, I'm gonna need at least ten new pairs of panties at this rate!"

Sonic felt very awkward, both feeling disgusted, but aroused at the same time.


	19. Chapter 19

"Sonic, can I stop now?" Amy moaned as she sighed, opening her eyes as she was still farting. "I think I need to poop..."

Sonic shuddered with disgust. "Yeck... maybe you should. Besides, it's nightfall."

Amy stopped farting, causing both hedgehogs to fall into a lake below. The two soaked hedgehogs emerged out of the lake, being nearby Emerald Hill Zone. The two looked at each other as they noticed all of the common badniks populating the tropical area were sleeping.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about being attacked," Sonic chuckled as he placed his arms around the back of his head.

Amy held her hands together as she pouted. "Ugh, Sonic, I'm gonna have to drop one... just keep an eye out and make sure no one comes near me!"

Sonic winced as he frowned. "Well, all right, Amy..." He was still disgusted as he stuck out his tongue, following Amy towards a set of bushes on the northern side of the tropical area.

Amy sighed as she tried taking off her tight jeans. "Man, all this farting can be a bad influence... maybe I lost enough weight to finally get these stupid pants off..." She closed her eyes as she struggled, accidentally letting out a loud tuba toot that echoed throughout the entire zone.

Suddenly, all of the snoozing badniks woke up, and they spotted Amy and Sonic. The two humanoid hedgehogs screamed as the badniks came racing towards them.

"This is a bad time to let loose!" Amy groaned as she farted again, somehow being able to finally get the jeans off her. "Oh, what a relief! I'm free of these cursed jeans!"

Sonic used his homing attack on the several nearby badniks, turning to Amy. "Just go poop and get it over with!"

Amy whimpered as she pulled off her extremely dirty panties. "Right. Just don't look while I'm doing it..." She tried to camouflage herself as she tried avoiding contact with anyone, while Sonic protected her.


	20. Chapter 20

Luckily for Amy Rose, she was able to do her business in peace, as Sonic successfully defended her, ridding of all the pesky badniks that were attempting to attack. Amy placed back on her incredibly disgusting panties, which had brown skids on it from all her rotten farts. Amy then folded her arms, murmuring as she pondered whether or not to put her tight blue jeans back on.

"On one hand, I should get my clothes back on. But if I put those stupid tight jeans back on me, I'll likely be farting uncontrollably again..." Amy thought to herself, pondering deeply. "Hrmm..."

Sonic dusted off his hands as he walked up to Amy. "I don't mean to rush things, but we should go. They'll be more badniks." He pinpointed as he placed his hands on his hips.

Amy turned to Sonic as she frowned. "Ough, I'm going to regret this, but..." She muttered. She shrugged as she sighed, grabbing the tight jeans and slipping them back on.

Sonic had his jaw drop, feeling aroused as he noticed Amy's bubble butt sticking out in the jeans, being nice and round. Upon firmly placing the jeans on, Amy farted loudly, the zone shaking as she released a tuba like poot from her butt, stinking up the area even more. Sonic closed his mouth as he waved his right hand frantically.

"Phew! That's a smell I definitely don't miss!" Sonic commented as he tried holding his breath.

Amy frowned as she held her hands together, looking at Sonic as she sniffled. "Oh, excuse me..." She apologized as she farted again, her jeans puffing up a lot.


	21. Chapter 21

Amy Rose and Sonic left the Emerald Hill Zone, heading towards the western direction to the next zone, which turned out to be the Casino Night Zone as Amy's flatulence causing the tropical beach to stink pretty bad. Amy's jeans were puffing up with every poot, each of them sounding like a tuba, much to Amy's embarrassment.

"Gosh, I just wonder sometimes," Amy muttered as she folded her arms, tilting her head to the right, "If we could live forever. Is that possible?"

Sonic shrugged as he then wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, one thing is for certain. If you keep wearing those jeans, you'll be farting for all eternity!"

Amy pouted as she dropped her arms, pooting again. "Well, not everything can be squeaky clean and perfect." She waved her right hand frantically. "Although I wish my farts didn't smell so bad."

Sonic chuckled as he puled out a ripe chili dog from his butt, munching on it. "Well, eat less veggies, and they won't stink so much!"


	22. Chapter 22

Sonic was collecting rings in the Casino Night Zone as Amy took care of the badniks approaching, using her deadly farts to break them apart. Amy frowned as she took glances to her butt, noticing her pink jeans getting darker and browner from all the farts.

"Sonic, do you think it's fine using my logic defying farts to attack these innocent robots?" Amy asked as she placed both of her hands on her big butt, letting out another deep pitched poot.

Sonic scoffed as he stuffed seventy seven rings into his butt. "Amy, these robots were originally created to cause mayhem to various zones and attack innocent furry critters. I woudn't cite them as innocent."

"Yeah, but..." Amy droned, farting on an approaching Moto Bug, causing it to explode on the spot, freeing a blue Flicky, who was grasping for breath, before dying. Amy gasped as she placed both of her hands on her mouth, farting in the face of a Crawl, causing it to explode as well, revealing a dead pink bunny.

Sonic shook his head, disappointed in Amy as he returned to collecting all the rings.


	23. Chapter 23

Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose left Casino Night Zone swiftly as they headed to the Chemical Plant Zone, where it has hard to tell the difference in horrible smells between Amy's farts and the area itself. Amy was using her farting to propel herself in the air, with Sonic opting to run on the ground, going up and down on the yellow and blue tubes. Sonic reached to the top of one of the chemical tanks nearby, with Amy landing on the tank with her butt, causing another brown stain to appear on her jeans.

"I think I need to learn how to control my bowels," Amy muttered as she placed her hands on her big butt, letting out another earth shattering, tuba like poot that puffed her already puffed up jeans. "It would be embarrassing if I actually pooped in this."

Sonic sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he approached Amy. "Didn't you technically already poop in them in the early chapters?"

Awkward silence, which was broken by another tuba toot from Amy.

"...Well, sometimes it's hard to recall things when they go for so long..." Amy remarked as she touched her fingertips together, a red blush visible on her face as she was obviously embarrassed over having already done such a horrific thing.

Sonic shrugged as he narrowed his eyes. "Whatever. You try not to poop in your pants... again..." He stuck out his tongue as he closed his eyes, "While I go and beat up badniks, collect rings, and just have fun dicking around!" And with that, he headed northward, snatching up all the yellow rings placed on the tuba.

Amy sighed as she sat on her big butt, constantly letting out tuba farts that echoed throughout the entire zone as she sighed. "Oh, that Sonic...!" She pouted as she pooted.


	24. Chapter 24

Amy Rose and Sonic The Hedgehog were on the outskirts of Station Square, having made it back after trekking through several famous Sonic 2 zones. Amy farted as much as ever, her jeans completely puffed up as her big butt started to jiggle, the tuba like sound becoming more booming, much to Amy's embarrassment.

"Golly... now would be a good time to take up on music lessons..." Amy mumbled as she referred to herself, placing her hands on her butt as she farted loudly again, feeling the butt jiggling from it. "Oh my goodness! There's no way for me to hold back my gas, is there?"

Of course, Sonic was laughing at this, as he was used to Amy constantly farting by now, his right hand on his chest as he opened his eyes, wiping away a tear in his eye with his left hand. "Well, at least you're not a fat guy who constantly has tuba music playing in the background."

Amy narrowed her eyes in annoyance at Sonic as she let out a deep pitched poot, one that sounded like she pooped herself. "I may as well be with all this wind I'm breaking."

"I guess you could say... you're the wind breaker!" Sonic joked as he kept laughing.

Amy groaned as she rolled her eyes, grabbing Sonic and placing his face in between her butt cheeks, letting out more deep pitch farts in his face. The worst part was that her farts started to smell as bad as the Chemical Plant Zone.


	25. Chapter 25

Silver was merrily walking down the street in Station Square, whistling to himself, his eyes closed. He paused, smelling a familiar, godawful stench. He fell to his knees, screaming as he knew that Amy Rose was nearby. Indeed, Amy was farting to fly around, holding Sonic in her arms as she was going around Station Square, wondering when this farting madness will ever end.

"Do you think we'll find a cure for all this farting?" Amy asked as her poots got deeper pitched.

Sonic shrugged as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "I don't know. Knowing this author, this fanfic could continue on to be over one hundred chapters."

Amy sighed as she closed her eyes and lowered her head, her tuba like farts sounding wet with crackling bubbles. "That's what worries me."


	26. Chapter 26

Amy Rose farted like she never farted before as she was still flying around, her jeans puffing up from the rotten smelling flatulence more and more, making her big butt even bigger. Sonic was snoozing, being literally bored of his mind as he was waiting for something exciting to happen.

"Man, will I ever be cured?" Amy asked as she looked up at the clear blue sky, not paying attention to her surroundings.

Due to that, she and Sonic crashed into a tall skyscraper. Amy and Sonic screamed in horror as they flailed their arms, with Amy dropping a load into her pants after the abrupt ending of her flatulent flight. The two fell right into an open sewer hole, landing in the green, gross sewer sewage.  
Amy and Sonic popped out of the gunk, groaning in disgust as they tried getting the goopy crap off of them.

"Ugh! Not the sewage! Amy exclaimed as she was tossing the green junk off of her arms, "Forget the nuggets I just deposited in my jeans! This stuff is way worse! Yuck!"


	27. Chapter 27

Amy Rose and Sonic were trekking through the disgusting sewer, which somehow was even more disgusting than Amy's farts. Amy pooped in her pants unintentionally, but she couldn't care less as she was too grossed out by the sewers to even attempt to get rid of them.

"The sooner we can get out of here, the better I'll feel," Amy mused as she folded her arms, "I don't know who's more rotten, the sewers, or Eggman?"

"I'd wager that your farts are more rotten than Robuttnik," Sonic commented as he rubbed his nose. "But you are right, he's a spoiled manchild."

Amy farted loudly, her butt somehow appearing even bigger than it was without looking disproportioned. Amy placed her hands on her big butt as she let out a loud tuba like poot again, which echoed throughout all the sewers. "Now it's both disgusting and embarrassing..." She began trembling with fright as she let out a high pitched squeaky toot, followed by a much deeper poot that turned wet, whimpering as she began crying. "I hope that we don't get eaten by sewer monsters..."

Sonic laughed as he patted Amy on the right shoulder. "Please! We handle monsters of the weeks for breakfast! What could happen?"

Suddenly, a huge cockroach appeared right out of the green sewer water, nearly reaching the ceiling in height as it let out a high pitched cry. Amy and Sonic screamed as they hung onto each other, with Amy pooping her pants out of fright again.


	28. Chapter 28

Amy and Sonic continued screaming as the huge cockroach stared at them, seeing them as a good lunch. Amy farted in all her fright, her panties so brown it started to make her tight jeans brown in the process.

"Sonic, do something!" Amy exclaimed as tears came down her eyes, letting out deeper pitched, tuba like poots that echoed throughout the entire sewer.

Sonic shook his head as his green eyes shrunk. "No way! This monster of the week is beyond me this time!"

The huge cockroach bellowed loudly as it squashed Amy and Sonic, squashing them like pancakes. Blinking, the cockroach squashed them several more times, until they were reduced to separated bits. The giant cockroach gobbled them up, chuckling evilly as it scuttled in the damp green sewer water.

"Sonic, sweety," Amy muttered, her voice coming out of the pink bits, "This won't end well for us, won't it?"

Sonic, who was reduced to blue bits, sighed in agreement. "You can say that again."

* * *

Later, after going through the course of nature and escaping the pits of the giant cockroach's stomach, Amy and Sonic were back to normal, completely soaked with green and brown goop as the two were disgusted. Not even Amy's farts could be as disgusting, bringing the entire thing to a new level.

"So that's what dissecting is like," Sonic commented as he folded his arms.

Amy stuck out her tongue as she moaned, shaking her arms frantically. "I never wanna go through a sewer again! That was horrible!" She farted loudly as if on cue, her flatulence going from tuba like to wet.

Sonic eyed Amy cautiously as he took a step away to the right. "I think that sewer screwed you over even more..." He muttered in shock.


	29. Chapter 29

Amy and Sonic continued walking through the disgusting sewer, looking forward to see a bright light. The two humanoid hedgehogs ran towards it, exiting the sewer and ending up in a huge tropical jungle. The two were shocked, having exited the gross interior of the sewer.

"So... there was a jungle behind Station Square the entire time?" Sonic asked, rubbing his chin.

Amy stretched her arms in the air as she farted loudly, her jeans puffing up as usual. "Well, at least the jungle isn't as gross as the sewer!" She stuck her tongue out as she folded her arms. "I don't think I'll complain about my farting after that..."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "It's odd that you won't complain about breaking wind," He admitted, blinking in astonishment.

Amy chuckled as she placed her hands on her stomach, letting out a tuba like toot. "Ehehe, well, I still can, but Gary Cant."

Amy and Sonic both laughed their heads off as they headed through the jungle, going northward as Amy kept farting loudly, with it not being as much as a nuisance.


	30. Chapter 30

Amy and Sonic were going through the jungle, with Amy farting as usual, you see. The two humanoid hedgehogs were trying to find Eggman, but not having so much luck. Amy began to cry, her tuba like farts becoming more wet as they sounded like popping bubbles.

"Oh, curse these jeans!" Amy exclaimed as she placed her hands on her butt, farting so loud she pooped herself again, "I know I'm pretty gassy, but this is degrading!"

Sonic chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "You should be thankful. A lot of people like you much more because of your bad gas!"

Amy glanced at Sonic oddly, her wet fart twisting into snapping sounds, seemingly crapping herself again. "Pardon?"

Sonic lowered his eyes as he sighed, dropping his arms by his sides. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Sometimes it's not easy to break the fourth wall." He shrugged as he shook his head. "I'm sure this will get to at least 100 chapters. After all, Life At Pizza Hut just passed 400 chapters."

"I don't understand anything you're saying!" Amy screamed as she shook Sonic, farting more and more as her butt got bigger, the tight jeans feeling even tighter.


	31. Chapter 31

Amy Rose farted yet again, her butt reaching its breaking point as her tight jeans were incredibly too tight to handle any more growing. Sonic was whistling to himself as he was looking at his fingers, glancing at Amy as he noted how big Amy's gassy rear was.

"So, how long are we going to be in this stupid jungle for?" Sonic asked as he looked up at the clear blue sky. "Cause I'm on a rather tight schedule, quite frankly."

Amy's right eye twitched as she pooted again, the tuba like noise echoing throughout the jungle. "All you do is just run around and beat up Eggman! You don't even have a schedule!"

Sonic scoffed as he folded his arms, smirking as he narrowed his eyes at Amy. "Oh really? Says the girl who does nothing but lusts after me, and in the case of this story, fart all the time in tight jeans that make your butt look more attractive."

Amy pouted as she shook her arms angrily, getting infuriated at Sonic. "Oh, you big show off!" She slapped Sonic across the face.

Sonic rubbed his sore right cheek with his right hand as he chuckled. "You're just as strong with your hands as you are with your Piko Piko Hammer. I like it."

Amy smirked as she folded her arms, slightly bending over. "And you want to know what else is as strong as my fists and hammer?" Amy closed her eyes as she aimed her butt at the tall trees, farting as loudly as possible as the tuba like sound emitted from her jeans clad butt got grosser, turning wet as it sounded like popping bubbles, the powerful smell emitting from Amy's butt causing all of the jungle foliage to melt. Sonic's eyes lit up as Amy sighed of relief, letting out one more tuba poot as the back of her jeans were much darker than before.

"Well, your farts seem to be more terrifying than your physical strength," Sonic commented as he began laughing.

Amy started to blush as she realized that her strongest point was her loud, smelly flatulence, of which she was ashamed to know was more of a force than her fists and her hammer.


	32. Chapter 32

"...So, how about we get out of this smelly jungle, and, uh, back to adventuring?" Sonic commented as he rubbed the back of his head.

Amy Rose farted loudly, her jeans still puffing up even though it already puffed as much as it could puff, with the pink humanoid female hedgehog more embarrassed than ever. She placed her hands on her face as she began crying, tears falling off her face. "Oh... my flatulence is more of a force to be reckoned with than my own fists... I'm so ashamed and embarrassed!" She cried loudly as her tuba like farting accompanied her bawling.

Sonic slapped Amy across the face as he waved his right index finger on his right hand at Amy. "Come on, Ames! You should be happy about this! It means you can handle yourself more than ever!"

Amy sniffled as she rubbed her sore right cheek, pooting deeply again. "Yeah, but what if I poop in my pants again?"

Sonic chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Then toss it at enemies like a monkey! You can find a positive around anything!"

Amy smiled as she placed both of her hands on her butt, her deep toot turning wet as she smiled, tears still falling from her eyes. "Oh Sonic... no wonder I love you so..." She sighed while farting loudly.


	33. Chapter 33

Amy Rose and Sonic decided to get out of the smelly jungle, so this time, Sonic ran while crying Amy, who farted in his arms. Sonic didn't seem to mind or care, as he just wanted the next exciting thing to happen, Amy's flatulence not counting. Suddenly, the two humanoid hedgehogs fell down a pit, screaming as they landed flat on their faces. Amy's butt was pointed towards the air, letting out a loud fart that emitted like a green, thick smog as it rose out of the pit.

"Ugh... that was brutal..." Amy groaned as she got back up, glancing at her butt, gasping as she let out a deep poot, noticing the green smog coming out of her butt. "Great, as if there wasn't enough detail to my farting!"

Sonic got back up as he looked at the opening of the pit, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. He joked as he closed his eyes, "Well, at least I'm not super. Meaning I don't have to worry about being stuck here forever."

Amy folded her arms as she tilted her head to the right. "Wait, you got into situations like these before?" She asked.

Sonic chuckled as he nodded. "Of course! This happened to me all the time years back!" He opened his eyes. "But hey, at least it's not that stupid barrel..."

Suddenly, as if on cue, the red and white colored barrel from Carnival Night Zone made its obnoxious presence known as it hovered in front of Sonic and Amy, slowly bopping up and down. Sonic screamed as he pulled his blue quills, while Amy was in awe, letting out a wet fart in shock.


	34. Chapter 34

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This fanfic is officially over two years old. And now it finally actually got dramatically read, thanks to one kingofgingivitis on Youtube. So yeah, more of this... and at the slow rate I'm going, we'll likely hit one hundred chapters by the time this is finally done with. Only for me to make a brand new one just to spite everything. Enjoy.

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose were facing the horror of the Carnival Night Zone barrel, which was taunting Sonic endlessly. Amy decided to step forward and put an end to the barrel's fiendish plot by jumping on top of it and sitting on it with her big butt. Amy farted as loud as she could, the strong flatulence, causing the barrel to break apart into pieces. Sonic squealed with delight, having an out of character moment as he tightly hugged Amy, finally being spared of the nightmare.

"Oh... thank you, Amy! You don't know how relieved I am to be freed of that blasted barrel!" Sonic exclaimed as he was crying tears of joy, hugging as much as he could. "I can finally go through that zone again without treading that floating freak of nature!"

Amy smiled triumphantly as she hugged Sonic back. "It's my pleasure, Sonic. You're all right now, in my arms." She opened her eyes as she gasped, farting in shock. "My arms... Sonic's in my arms..." She moaned in pleasure as she drooled, closing her eyes as she tilted back her head, letting out a wet fart in happiness as she melted from being overly happy.

Sonic glanced down at the melted pool that was Amy, only to see her pop back to solid form in a matter of seconds. Amy wrapped her arms around the back of her head as she sheepishly giggled.

"Well, that was a bit embarrassing, but we better get out of this pit." Amy commented, holding Sonic in her arms as she glanced at her butt, her jeans puffing up as she farted herself and Sonic out of the pit. Farting above the pit, Amy farted harder as she and Sonic were once again high in the sky, which was dark from an incoming snowstorm as they headed northward.


	35. Chapter 35

Amy Rose and Sonic The Hedgehog were high in the sky, heading towards an incoming snowstorm as Amy farted her way towards it and away from the jungle they were in, which began to melt from the strong forces of Amy's flatulence. The tuba like sound that echoed from Amy's butt could be heard all around, with the snow starting to come into contact with the two humanoid hedgehogs.

"Gosh, I hope these tight jeans don't tear apart from all this pooting I'm doing!" Amy admitted as she let loose some wet toots.

Sonic, who was clutching onto Amy as she held him in her arms, chuckled as he shook his head. "Believe me, Amy, your pants ripping apart is the last of your worries." He laughed, only to moan in pain as the snow turned into hail. "Ow! What the hell?"

The snowstorm was worse than it looked, with hail mixed in with the snow. Amy and Sonic yelped in pain as they felt the hail hitting them hard all over their body. It was hard for Amy to concentrate on her flatulent flying, causing her and Sonic to spiral downwards into a snowy mountain below. Amy and Sonic landed face first, with Amy's jeans clad butt in the air, still farting loudly as it caused an avalanche to occur on the mountain. Amy and Sonic poked their heads out of the snow, looking at each other and then glancing at the top of the mountain, screaming as they got overwhelmed by the avalanche.


	36. Chapter 36

Amy Rose gasped as she poked her head out of the cold, mushy snow, looking up to see that it was still hailing harshly. She covered her heard as she groaned. "Ugh! Snow and hail, can it get any worse?" She complained, folding her arms.

Amy farted loudly, causing the snow around her to melt. Amy felt better, being nice and warm in her pants as her jeans puffed up, but her flatulence caused another avalanche to come down, the snowy mountain shaking from impact. Amy screamed as she bent towards the southern direction, her butt aimed at the incoming avalanche as she farted loudly at it, her smelly hot gas melting the incoming snow.

Sonic poked his head out from the snow that buried him, shaking his head as he ignored Amy's flatulent smell. "Wow, I thought this story couldn't milk the gas any further, but I was proven wrong!" He then turned his head to the right to see Amy farting at the snow, laughing as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.


	37. Chapter 37

Amy Rose farted like she never farted before, melting the incoming snow that was crumbling down towards her with her powerful flatulence. Sonic was easily amused, as he had both of his arms wrapped around his head, watching the mess continue.

"As much as I appreciate this great show," Sonic commented as he tapped Amy on the nose, "I think it's best it we were to get going. You know what I mean?"

Amy nodded her head in agreement as she folded her arms. "Yeah. I gotta deposit my gold again." She insisted.

Sonic raised his right eyebrow. "Deposit your gold?"

Amy sighed as she rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean! I gotta bake brownies!" She snapped.

Sonic chuckled as he picked up Amy, placing his arms under her back, making sure it wasn't near her gassy butt. "Why didn't you say so?" He teased as he started speeding down the snowy ice cap, with Amy still blasting away powerful farts that caused the snow capped mountain to become more unstable.

Amy held onto Sonic, smiling as she looked at him in the face. "Oh, even when I have to do my duty and be fearful of being crushed and frozen alive by thundering snow, I always find a way to be smitten by you, Sonic..." She cooed as her tuba like farts got wetter.


	38. Chapter 38

Amy Rose and Sonic were speeding down the snow capped mountain that was ready to collapse on itself from Amy's farting, with all of the snow melting away and coming down. Sonic dashed as fast as he could, his arms underneath Amy's back and not her gassy butt.

"I would love to say that this is a great moment we're sharing, Sonic," Amy commented as she held onto Sonic tightly, glancing at the tumbling snow. "But I don't want to be forever frozen in ice, if you know what I mean!"

Sonic nodded his head in agreement. "I hear ya. Hold on as much as you can, Ames!" He then started to go faster. "I'm gonna go so fast that we'll be traveling back in time!"

And without a second thought, though complimented by a not so cute or little poot from Amy, Sonic made like a tree and got out of there, dashing all the way down. At the bottom was a warp, which he unintentionally ran into, taking him and Amy to a completely different place as the collapsing snow completely covered it up, sealing it frozen.

Sonic and Amy both opened their eyes as they looked around, to see that they were in a desert filled with various desserts. Amy gasped as she farted in joy, with Sonic blinking in astonishment.


	39. Chapter 39

Amy and Sonic were in a vast, yellow desert full of plenty of desserts, ice cream and chocolate cupcakes as far as the eye can see. Amy farted in awe, not being able to take in all this sweet dryness.

"Gosh... this place looks so delicious..." Amy mumbled as she held her hands together, "I just want it all in my tummy..."

Sonic shook his head as he tried getting to Amy's head. "Don't get fooled by the sweet looks, Ames. Deserts always have illusions. That's why they are called deserts..."

Amy farted in a matter too gross for even Sonic, causing him to let Amy down as Amy folded her arms together, turning her head upward to the right as she closed her eyes. "Humph! Like you're one to talk on particular things! You're so fast you're like a blur!"

Sonic laughed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, I am the fastest thing alive, toots!"

Amy glared back briefly as she let out a deep pitched poot, running off towards the eastern direction, in an attempt to munch on all the appealing sweets. Sonic chased after her, knowing that things weren't as they seemed to be.


	40. Chapter 40

Sonic was trying to catch Amy, but surprisingly, she was too fast for him on this occasion. Amy was using her super powered flatulence to speed up, snatching up all the sweets all throughout the yellow sandy desert, gobbling them up as she was giggling with glee, zipping from left to right, back and forth, up and down and all around. Sonic panted as he sat down next to a giant strawberry, rubbing his forehead with his right arm.

"Phew! Am I bushed!" Sonic exclaimed as he shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "I thought I was fast, but when Amy is both gassy and enthralled with sweets, she gets going."

Amy appeared in front of Sonic, holding a lot of candy, sugary sweets, and fruits in her arms as she titled her head. "Man, these things are so yummy in my tummy! Care to have one, Sonic?"

Sonic shrugged as he took a vanilla cupcake, munching on it as he gave Amy a thumbs up, gulping. "Well, it does help get my energy back."

Amy giggled as she closed her eyes. "That's great to know, my sweet love!" She then pushed all the sweets down her mouth, gulping the large amount of food down as she returned to her normal pose. Amy's stomach growled loudly from taking in so much of the sweets, with Sonic placing his hands on his hips.

"Err, Amy..." Sonic started as he rubbed the back of his head briefly with his right hand. "You do now that you're already gassy, right?"

Amy nodded as she felt another urge to fart. "Uh oh! This one might be really bad!" She bent over, her big butt aimed right at the sky as she placed both of her arms over her stomach, letting out a loud, tuba like raunchy fart that echoed throughout the entire desert. After fifteen seconds, Amy's flatulence turned wet as it started to sound like popping bubbles, with Amy widening her eyes as she moved back, up, glancing at her butt, with let out one more loud poot that puffed up her already puffed up tight jeans as Sonic blinked.

"Let me guess." Sonic insisted as he shook his head. "You just sold chocolate bars again, didn't you?" He smirked, wording Amy pooping herself in a different way.


	41. Chapter 41

Silver entered the Pizza Hut as he whistled to himself, noticing that everyone was wondering what happened to Sonic. He approached the green counter, spotting Vector there, counting the money in the cash register. Silver placed both of his arms on the counter, folded. "Hey Vex, have you seen Sonic or Amy anywhere?"

Vector glanced up briefly at Silver, then looked back down and resumed counting his money. "Nope. I haven't heard word of either hedgehogs."

Silver sighed as he tilted his head to the right. "Oh man... I wonder what happened to them..." He glanced behind him to see the various different customers murmuring as they continued wondering. "These guys seem to miss Sonic."

"It's no use trying to think it over," Shadow stated as he tapped Silver on the right shoulder, shrugging. "I'm sure they are doing fine."

Meanwhile, Amy Rose's flatulence could be heard all over the dessert populated desert, with Sonic getting some rest as Amy became a gassy glutton, stinking up the arid sand lands as she stuffed sweets down her mouth, somehow still keeping her lean, cute figure.

"I just can't resists all of these sweets!" Amy exclaimed as she shoved a mother load of vanilla cupcakes down her mouth, burping loudly as she farted at the same time, her tight jeans puffing up, as well as stinking up.


	42. Chapter 42

Sonic woke up as he stretched his arms, yawning as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, getting up on his feet as he approached Amy, who was feeling stuffed from stuffing all the sweet sweets down her mouth. "So? Can we go now?"

Amy burped loudly as she followed it with a deep pitched poot, her stomach slightly pudgy as she patted it, a light fart being heard seconds afterwards. "Oh man... to think, I was gassy before, but now..." She belched and tooted at the same time, both of them sounding like a tuba.

Sonic rolled his eyes as he picked up Amy, holding her in his arms as he felt her fart on his arms, much to his annoyance. "Well, let's get out of this stupid dessert desert. We've been here long enough." He then zipped towards the northern direction, hoping to find a different zone for him and Amy to explore.


	43. Chapter 43

Sonic and Amy Rose were still running through the desert, with Amy letting out smellier farts than before, although they were quiet, allowing Sonic to focus as he looked around for a sign of being anywhere but in the desert.

"I wonder when the story will actually progress again," Amy commented as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, wincing as she felt her farts starting to make sound again, sounding like trumpets. "Oh, there goes my smelly orchestra again!"

Sonic rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "I'm sure when we actually get out of this dumb desert, we'll progress with the story-" Suddenly, he and Amy fell off a cliff, screaming as he tried looking around for anything to rescue them, but to no avail as they kept falling and falling.

Amy opened her eyes as she remembered that she could fart to fly around, puffing her cheeks as she farted loudly, her tuba poots returning as she passed gas over Sonic's arms, using it to hover in the air as she and Sonic hovered away from the cliff and out towards the ocean, which was several miles below the desert.


	44. Chapter 44

Amy Rose and Sonic were far away from the desert, with Amy farting her way above the raging waves below, hoping to find some land. Sonic held on tightly to Amy, looking down at the water as he gulped.

"Hey Ames, be sure not to stop letting loose!" Sonic whimpered as he clutched Amy harder. "This is the one time where ripping ass really comes handy!"

Amy gulped as she also glanced down, her tuba like flatulence getting louder and deeper. "I'll try, Sonic. I just hope I don't drop a bomb-" Suddenly, she belted a loud poot, interrupting her long flatulence as she and Sonic fell towards the sea.

The two humanoid hedgehogs screamed as they closed their eyes, cuddling together. Suddenly, a giant red colored Chopper badnik jumped out of the ocean, gobbling up Amy and Sonic. Amy's butt was aimed at the throat of the Chopper, letting another tuba toot out as it echoed throughout the entire mechanical body. The Chopper stopped moving in the sea as it violently shook, Amy's rotten fart causing a chain reaction as it exploded, causing Amy and Sonic to be sent hurdling right out of the sea and towards the clear blue sky.

"Looks like Sonic Team is blasting off again!" Amy and Sonic screamed as they headed towards the northwestern direction, twinkling like a bright star shortly afterwards.


	45. Chapter 45

Silver was walking about in Station Square, delivering pizzas as she was humming to himself. Suddenly, Amy and Sonic landed on Silver, crushing the humanoid silver colored hedgehog, with all the seven pizza boxes he was holding falling down. Amy was sitting on top of Silver, with Sonic still in Amy's arms.

"That was..." Sonic muttered as he shook his head. "...A bumpy ride, wouldn't you say?"

Amy nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah... I don't think we would be blasted so far off, back into Station Square."

Silver was mumbling from below, Amy's butt being right on his face as he was slapping his hands on the pavement.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he blinked, asking, "Hey Amy, do you hear something?"

Amy farted loudly on Silver's face, causing Silver to scream in pain as Amy shrugged. "My tuba butt is the only thing I can hear..." She commented with another loud poot.

Sonic shrugged as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Oh. Guess I was hearing things." He commented, forgetting about hearing Silver, who was knocked unconscious from Amy's rotten flatulence.


	46. Chapter 46

Amy Rose and Sonic were now in Station Square, with Amy still feeling gassy as she was rubbing her stomach with her right hand. As usual, Sonic had his arms wrapped around the back of his head, simply bobbing back and forth as he had his eyes closed.

"So, am I ever gonna stop farting like crazy?" Amy asked as she let out another tuba like poot, once again puffing up her jeans, which had a darker spot in the middle of the back side.

Sonic shrugged as he had his eyes closed. "Beats me. Do you want to?"

Amy sighed, feeling her farts warming her up. "Well, I like that my flatulence is strong enough to be considered a threat, but somewhere, I have to draw the line…"

As Amy and Sonic spoke with each other, both of the humanoid hedgehogs suddenly fell down a giant pitfall. Sonic and Amy both groaned, landing on their faces, with Sonic's right leg twitching as Amy farted again, stinking up the bottom of the pit.

Scratch and Grounder suddenly popped out of nowhere, laughing as they looked down the pit.

"Ba ha, ha ha!" Scratch exclaimed as he pointed down. "Looks like we finally caught Sonic!"

Grounder laughed in agreement. "Yeah! Now Dr. Robotnik will finally treat us with the love and respect we deserve!"

Sonic got up as he dusted himself, looking up as he placed his hands on his hips. "What makes you think Baldy McNosehair will treat you with dignity?"

Scratch rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Well… we'll catch you, and then we'll get promoted!"

Grounder raised his drill hands up and down. "Yeah! I always wanted a promotion from the doc!"

Amy rubbed her butt with her left hand as she farted again, her tuba like flatulence echoing throughout the pit. "Ugh… that was a rough landing." She looked up, spotting Scratch and Grounder. "What do these two jokers want?"

"We want you!" Scratch repeated as he pointed at Amy. "Now just stay there until we can figure out how to get you."


	47. Chapter 47

Scratch and Grounder were thinking of how to get Amy and Sonic out of the pit. Sonic was getting impatient, tapping his right foot as he growled with annoyance, while Amy got back on her feet, wrapping her arms around the back of her head.

"Gosh, Sonic, what are we gonna do?" Amy asked as she blinked several times.

Sonic shrugged as he cleared his throat, saying to Amy, "I don't know, but we have to try." He snapped his fingers. "Quick, try and use your farts like jet fuel again!"

Amy frowned as she tilted her head to the right. "I don't know… my panties are already like a mud pie…"

"Just do it, Ames!" Sonic exclaimed in annoyance as he tossed his arms in the air. "You gotta try!"

Amy sighed as she shrugged, closing her eyes. "Okay, Sonic. Just remember, I'm doing it for you…" She then picked up Sonic, holding him in her arms as Sonic held onto Amy tightly. Amy then stuck her tongue out as she glanced down, jumping as she farted again, using her flatulence to hover about the ground, slowly heading up.

"I think a net will do fine," Grounder commented as he moved his drill hands, "Nets always are reliable and can catch things!"

Scratch scoffed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "No, you dumb bot! That won't work at all!"

As the two badniks continued thinking of what to do, Amy and Sonic got out of the pit, with Amy's flatulence sounding more like a tuba combined with a trombone. Scratch and Grounder screamed as they stumbled backwards, with Amy and Sonic glaring at them.

"So, you're still trying to catch us?" Sonic asked as he shook his head.

Grounder trembled as he gulped. "We… we didn't mean it! We were just shocking!"

Amy turned around, aiming her butt at Scratch and Grounder as she released fouler gas from her butt, the awful stench causing Scratch and Grounder to melt. Sonic looked back, congratulating Amy as Amy smiled, hovering back upward to the sky as she continued farting.

"You know, I don't know how many showers I'm gonna need," Amy commented as she noticed how bad her farts were smelling, "But now I finally know how a skunk feels!"

Sonic felt a bit awkward as he chuckled. "Well, I can't explain it, but I'm glad that your farts aren't sticking to me like a skunk stench!" He commented.


	48. Chapter 48

Amy was farting around at the speed of sound high in the sky above Station Square, with Sonic hanging on to her as the two were enjoying the great view. Amy, though, wanted to know if there was a possible cue for her intense gassiness.

"You know, I wonder if we'll ever find a way to make me stop wearing these jeans," Amy commented as her jeans continued puffing up from her strong flatulence. "I mean, there has to be a moment where I'm not farting for literally every moment."

Sonic glanced at Amy oddly as he coughed. "Well, to be fair, you did take off your jeans at one point when you had to take a poop..."

Amy blinked as she gasped, her eyes widening as she released a loud tuba poot, preventing herself from going on as she realized that she did take off her jeans at one point. "Oh yeah! I forgot that I can take them off!" She then tried taking the jeans off, but since she stopped farting to fly around, she and Sonic screamed as they fell, going through a tall steel skyscraper, breaking through all the floors as they fell to the basement, landing on the hard pavement below. Amy farted loudly again, her butt aimed upward at the hole she made as the entire building shook, then collapsed, killing the several innocent people working inside. Sonic groaned as he fainted, Amy's flatulence being stronger this time around.


	49. Chapter 49

Amy Rose and Sonic were once again going through Station Square, though neither of the two humanoid hedgehogs were sure of what to do as Amy continued farting, her smelly flatulence causing innocent bystanders to die as they melted, nothing but their skeletons remaining. Amy noticed this, crying as she covered her face with both of her hands, being downright embarrassed.

"Ames, relax!" Sonic exclaimed as he placed both of his hands on Amy's shoulders, trying his best to calm her down. "I know your farting is strong, but don't let it get to you!"

Amy sniffled as she turned to Sonic, tears coming right out of her eyes like waterfalls as she tried holding back her tears, but failing. "I can't help it. It's one thing that they're loud enough to cause earthquakes, but it's another thing that they smell so bad, it literally makes anyone and anything melt!"

Sonic wrapped his arms around the back of his head as he sheepishly smiled. "Well, at least I'm still in one piece. That counts for something, right?"

Amy cried loudly as she buried her face in her hands again, letting out loud, tuba like poots to accompany her high pitched crying, with Sonic sighing in annoyance as he closed his eyes, shaking his head.


	50. Chapter 50

Yoshzilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, I guess you can expect the unexpected. This thing managed to reach 50 chapters. Let's see if we can keep chugging to 100.

* * *

Amy Rose and Sonic were on the northern outskirts of Station Square, overlooking the entire city. Amy continued crying as she kept farting, with Sonic shaking his head, his lanky arms wrapped around the back of his head.

"You know, all this crying won't do you well," Sonic muttered as he whistled, his eyes closed as he tilted his head up. "You really should actually try to get those jeans off permanently."

Amy sniffled as she rubbed her black nose, her eyes still watery as she turned to Sonic. "Yeah, bu the problem is that I don't have any other clothes to wear!" A loud, trombone like fart following, she began crying again as she shook her arms about.

Sonic slapped Amy across the face, which was something neither hedgehog expected to happen. "Amy, you can give up now, or you can beat it! Because I can't do it without you!" He then grabbed Amy by both sides, shaking her. "And I know you can't do it without me!"

"...I appreciate it..." Amy mumbled as she sniffled again, "But look what we're dealing with, man!" She shook her arms as she kept letting out embarrassing trombone like farts. "I gotta draw the line somewhere, Sonic! I gotta make a statement! I gotta look down in my soul and ask myself..." She then looked up at the clear blue sky, moving her arms apart. "What am I willing to put up with today?" She then grabbed Sonic, shaking him violently. "NOT. _FRIGGIN. **THIS.**_"

Several intense seconds of silence passed by, with the wind gently blowing the soft green grass. Amy farted again, though it went from a high pitched trombone sound to a deep pitched, tuba sound that echoed throughout the grassy meadow, making its way towards Station Square. Amy and Sonic both had their eyes fully widened, with Amy slightly blushing as another tuba like poot followed a few seconds afterwards, the back of her jeans extremely dirty.

"Well, I guess you could say we had a beautiful little moment there." Sonic remarked as he chuckled sheepishly, closing his eyes.


	51. Chapter 51

"So, real talk?" Sonic asked Amy as he moved his arms about. "How about we legitimately get a move on? I'm tired of just standing around doing nothing!"

Amy pouted as she shook her arms. "Well I'm tired of not being able to take off these blasted jeans!" She tried taking the jeans off, but she only farted as a result, making the jeans even tighter. "Great! And every time I try, they only get harder to take off!"

Sonic rubbed his chin as he tilted his head to the right. "Ames, where did you get these jeans again...?"

Amy sighed as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, letting out a wet toot. "I found them in the closet of a hotel room I rented. Why?"

Sonic's eyes widened a bit. "What... hotel were you in?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"The Oily Desert Hotel, why?" Amy remarked quickly as she blinked.

Sonic sighed as he placed his left hand on his face, shaking his head. "Ugh... Amy, that place is haunted. Why didn't you know better?"

Amy shrugged as she farted loudly in response. "Well excuse me for just wanting a nice hotel to rent out." She smelled the air as she gagged, covering her nose with both her hands. "And speaking of excusing myself, I really do stink... goodness gracious!"


	52. Chapter 52

Amy and Sonic decided to head east of Station Square, wondering if they would ever get the tight jeans off of Amy. Sonic felt the need to go faster, so he stopped, waving his arms at Amy.

"Hey Ames, I feel like speeding." Sonic commented as he continued waving his arms about.

Amy sighed as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "You always feel like speeding." She commented as she farted loudly, narrowing her eyes.

Sonic held his hands behind his back as he kicked some dust with his left foot. "But I wanna go fast..."

"Hoopty damn do!" Amy snapped as she turned her head to the left, farting rottenly in response.

"You mean Hoopy damn doodoo." Charmy Bee suddenly piped as he giggled like a young schoolgirl, pointing at Amy.

Amy grabbed her Piko Piko Hammer, using it to whack Charmy high into the clear blue sky. "You stay outta this! This crap doesn't involve you!" She pouted as she pooted.

Sonic chuckled as he closed his eyes. "Heh heh heh... poop jokes." He muttered, shaking his head. "I'm so mature."


	53. Chapter 53

Sonic and Amy were still in east Station Square, with the two humanoid hedgehogs wondering what to do.

"So, like I said in the previous chapter," Sonic started up as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "I feel like speeding. Let's go get a chilli dog and then take off."

Amy waved her hands at Sonic. "Look, I'm gassy enough as it is, my sweet love. But we really should try to get these jeans off me." She farted loudly as she glanced at her butt, her jeans having a noticeable dark stain as her gas got deeper pitched. "Who knows how many more times I can take pooping in my pants..."

Sonic wagged his right index finger at Amy. "Well, you know what they say about poop. Where there's smoke, they pinch back." He chuckled.

Amy glared at Sonic as she folded her arms, farting again as the flatulence suddenly pinched Sonic on the nose, causing him to wail in pain as he placed both of his hands on his nose. Suddenly, the ground below the hedgehogs collapsed, sending them both downwards, only to be blasted up by a huge explosion. Amy and Sonic screamed as they went hurdling towards one of the maple oak trees surrounding Station Square, with Amy and Sonic both stuck inside a tree. Amy's big butt literally took up all the hole as it poked out, letting out more loud, rotten farts as the various trees nearby started to melt.


	54. Chapter 54

Amy farted loudly, her jeans clad big butt sticking right out of the hole inside the maple oak tree, with the front of Amy's body being stuck inside alongside Sonic. A bunch of three red squirrels ran towards the tree with curiosity, observing Amy's butt as she farted again, the awful stench combined with the strong blast of the gas instantly killing the trio of squirrels. Sonic and Amy both felt a bit nervous as they were figuring out how to get out of their little predicament.

"This stinks. All the stuff that's occurred, and now we end up being stuck inside a tree." Amy commented as she pooted again, feeling her butt warming up as she sniffled, rubbing her eyes with her hands. "I didn't ask for this... I just wanted to try something different from my normal red dress..."

Sonic folded his arms as he tilted his head to the right. "It could be worse. You could have big feet, or be uncontrollably hitting everyone with your hammer." He then snickered, lowing his eyes. "Or chasing a certain handsome hedgehog all over the world nonstop without actually having anything else better to do."

Amy stopped crying as she proceeded to choke Sonic, being angered. "Oh shut up! It's bad enough that I'm super gassy, but now the guy I love is treating me like dirt? When will this nightmare end?" Suddenly, there was a loud quake. Amy and Sonic exchanged odd glances, with Amy shaking her head. "That wasn't me this time, I swear!"

Sonic was about to comment, but there was another giant earthquake. Amy and Sonic screamed as they hugged each other tightly, with Amy farting in fright, neither of them knowing what was occurring. Outside of the tree, the earthquakes were caused by the huge stomping that was provided by Godzilla, who was planning to attack Station Square.


	55. Chapter 55

Amy and Sonic were both screaming their heads off as they were terrified, with the tree they were in tilting towards the right, before fully falling down. Amy's butt was pointed at the sky, letting out a rotten fart as the entire tree melted. Amy and Sonic both had widened eyes as Amy's tuba like fart got deeper pitched, the various other maple oak trees melting as well. Sonic wafted the smell away from him as he stood up, spotting Godzilla marching towards Station Square.

"Holy crap!" Sonic exclaimed as he pointed at Godzilla, "Looks like things got a bit more crazier! It's Godzilla out of nowhere!"

Amy stood up as she folded her arms, farting again as her jeans puffed up. "What the hell is Godzilla of all things doing here?"

Sonic shook his head as he pumped his fists. "I don't know, but I'm gonna go stop him before things get out of hand!" He then dashed off to Station Square, leaving Amy behind.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed in annoyance as she shook her arms, sighing as she sat down, rolling her eyes. "Oh poo, why do I even bother with him sometimes...?" She sighed as she farted again, melting a hole in the ground as she fell in, groaning. "Damn it, not again!"


	56. Chapter 56

Amy was left alone in the hole in the middle of the smelly meadows, sighing as she had both of her hands on her face, sighing loudly.

"Ugh. I'm so bored." Amy muttered as she shook her head, letting out another rotten fart that stunk up the hole. "I'm stuck inside a hole while Sonic is fighting Godzilla, and I'm baking brownies in my dumb jeans again."

Shadow The Hedgehog suddenly teleported to the meadows, gawking as Amy's flatulence hit his nose, causing him to cover his mouth so that he wouldn't gag. He then looked down the hole, to see Amy there.

"Well. Looks like the faker ditched you, huh?" Shadow remarked, having seen Sonic take on Godzilla before teleporting out of Station Square as he looked down the hole at Amy, extending his right arm. "Well, what are you waiting for? Grab on."

Amy sighed as she closed her eyes, shrugging as she let out another trumpet like toot. "Well, I prefer Sonic over you, but I'll take all the help I can get." She was then pulled out by Shadow, dusting herself as she placed her hands behind her back, farting again. "Thanks for rescuing me, Shadow. But why would you go out of your way to rescue my big, gassy butt?"

Shadow folded his arms as he closed his eyes. "Well, GUN hasn't assigned me to anything, and I figured I might try to help out some of my associates." He then eyed Amy as he looked at her up and down, murmuring. "So, you still have those cursed jeans, I see."

Amy farted loudly as her jeans puffed up, with Amy sighing in depression as she dropped her arms. "Yeah..." She whimpered. "I still have these damned pants..."


	57. Chapter 57

"So…" Shadow trailed off as he folded his arms, glancing down at Amy Rose, both of the humanoid hedgehogs still in the meadows. "Are you gonna take them off?"

Amy tried taking her tight jeans off, but they only stung as she struggled to get them off. "Ugh! No matter how hard I try, they just refuse to come off! It's like they're cursed, or something!"

Shadow scoffed bluntly as he rolled his eyes. "Have you tried doing your business and then simply leaving the pants behind?"

Amy farted in astonishment as her eyes widened, prompting her to say something, but frowning as another deep, tuba like poot followed, her jeans typically puffing up. "Well, that's the thing… I farted so much in these jeans, I don't think I even have panties on my big butt anymore…" Another loud fart prompted her to sniffle, "And with all the messy mud pits I keep creating in these pants…"

Shadow backed away from Amy a bit, waving his hands at her in disbelief. "Wait… you admittedly poop your pants?"

Amy narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well duh! How else do you think I stink so much?" She then showed off her jeans clad butt, letting out several more tuba like farts as her pants puffed up, a disturbingly large brown stain on her tight blue jeans.

Shadow sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he coughed, feeling awkward. "Well… hmm…" Shadow closed his eyes as he folded his arms, trying to think. "I could just use Chaos Control, but I don't think even that will clean up your stained butt." He murmured as he shook his head, opening his eyes as he looked up at Amy. "Did you try getting the doctor's help?"

"The doctor?" Amy muttered as she growled, her eyes turning into flames as she angrily shook her arms. "Eggman! That fat egg shaped bastard! Wait until I get my hands on him, I'm gonna give him what for-"

"Amy, Amy!" Shadow shouted as he grabbed Amy's flailing arms, trying his best to calm her down. "Easy! We can get revenge on Ivo later on. Right now, we got to get those jeans off you." He shivered as Amy farted again. "And get you a new pair of clean underwear to boot…"

Amy frowned as tears began forming in her eyes again. "But Shadow… I ditched my red dress! How am I gonna be able to get it back?" She started bawling loudly as she closed her eyes, tears bursting out of her eyes like waterfalls. "I ditched my good old dress for these stupid jeans and I'll never see them again!"

Shadow sighed as he let go of Amy's arms, rubbing his chin with his right hand as he tried thinking of a solution. "All right, let's see… I think there might be a clothing store somewhere in the eastern part of Seaside Hill…" He then wrapped his left arm around Amy. "I think it's best if we go and try."

Amy nodded as she sniffled, still letting out rotten loud farts as Shadow took out that DAMN fourth chaos emerald, holding it high in his right hand, its yellow glow shining brightly.

"Chaos… CONTROL!" Shadow exclaimed, as he and Amy suddenly teleported out of the stinky meadow.


	58. Chapter 58

Amy Rose and Shadow ended up in the eastern part of Seaside Hill, being near the Ocean Palace as Shadow held down his right arm, his right hand holding his yellow colored DAMN fourth Chaos Emerald. Amy held on to Shadow, his left arm wrapped around her as she farted loudly again, scaring some blue Flickies nearby. Amy giggled in embarrassment as Shadow gave her an odd glance, the two humanoid hedgehogs looking for a clothing store.

"Now, I know that damn store was here somewhere..." Shadow muttered as he let go of Amy, folding his arms as he murmured. "I just have to remember it..."

Amy rubbed the back of her head as she had her right hand on her hip. "Well, what should I do?"

Shadow turned around, eying Amy. "Try to find the store." He then narrowed his eyes as he shook his head. "And try to hold in your farts."

Amy sighed as she closed her eyes, letting out a rotten, tuba like poot in the background. "Easier said than done." She muttered as she dropped her arms, going towards the west in an attempt to find the clothing store.

A few minutes later, both hedgehogs bumped into each other, frowning as they sighed in unison, neither of them successful in finding a clothing store.

"This is pointless!" Amy exclaimed as she pooted again, her deep pitch flatulence echoing throughout the tropical beach. "I'm gonna be cursed to wear these stupid jeans forever! Oh, if it weren't for me wanting to have some variety from wearing my red dress!"

Shadow slapped Amy across the face. "Calm yourself, Ms. Rose. I'm positive we'll get those jeans off of you." He then closed his eyes as he murmured, thinking as he tilted his head up. "You know, there is a place I have heard of that might solve this predicament..."

"...I'm listening..." Amy added as she held her hands together, tooting loudly again.


	59. Chapter 59

"...So, what's this place you mentioned?" Amy asked after the previous chapter was left on a cliffhanger, letting out a loud, trombone like fart that typically puffed up her tight blue jeans.

Shadow murmured as he whispered into Amy's ear. "Well, I heard that Vector and Charmy recently went to the Click Clock Wood. I heard one of its residents that lives there knows how to handle clothing..."

"Really, now?" Amy remarked as her eyes lit up, a high pitched poot emitting from her butt as she folded her arms. "Intriguing."

Shadow nodded as he wrapped his right arm around Amy. "Yes, really. And to prove it, I'll teleport us there right now." He then raised the DAMN fourth Chaos Emerald into the air, its bright yellow colors shining as he exclaimed, "CHAOS... CONTROL!" And with that, both humanoid hedgehogs disappeared, with some Motobugs nearby exploding from smelling Amy's farts.


	60. Chapter 60

Shadow and Amy Rose ended up being in the Click Clock Wood, or rather the lobby of the enchanted forest. Amy looked around in shock as she placed both of her hands on her face, her mouth agape as she wasn't believing what she was seeing. Shadow folded his arms as he shook his head, noticing that spring, summer, autumn, and winter were all connected with each other, and to the small meadow in the middle with the tree stump.

"Now, the bad news is that Vector didn't tell me where this clothes designer was, so we'll have to search throughout all seasons." Shadow commented as he opened his eyes, turning his head to the right. "All right, Amy?" He then gawked, seeing that she wasn't there. "What the hell? Amy!"

Amy screamed as she was chased by the two annoying green colored dragonflies, the Buzzbomb. Shadow sighed as he fired two Chaos Spear at the Buzzbombs, killing them as Amy bumped into a frozen ice cube, the Chinker. As the Chinker spun into her, Amy screamed as she fell on her back, her jeans clad big butt revealing her weak spot as the Chinker approached her. Amy farted loudly, the impact causing the Chinker to break in half. Shadow punched one of the smaller Chinkers, blasting the second one with a Chaos Spear as he turned to Amy, placing his hands on his hips. Amy farted again as she jumped back up to her feet, nervously giggling as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

"Gosh... I guess I got carried away." She remarked as she stuck out her tongue.

Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance as he and Amy headed towards spring, going through the door and leaving the lobby behind.


	61. Chapter 61

Amy Rose and Shadow were now in Click Clock Wood's Spring section, being in the entrance garden as the two exited the door leading from the hub. Amy and Shadow looked up at the giant tree that stood amongst them. Amy farted in astonishment as she fell to her knees. Shadow looked around, to see a Grumblin Hood and a pesky orange colored Snarebear plant just waiting for unexpected bait.

"Gosh... this place is much bigger than I thought!" Amy exclaimed as she dropped her jaw in disbelief, looking to her left and right. "For a magical area surrounding a single oak tree, this place is gigantic..."

Shadow scoffed at Amy as he folded his arms. "Well, this is a fantasy area from a mostly fantasy game. You should expect these kinds of things." He then looked up, observing several parts of the large tree. "I think I can make out a path for this tree. Follow me." He then used Chaos Control to teleport to the platform circling the tree.

Amy screamed as she jumped back up, shaking her arms. "Hey! Wait for me!" She ran to the right, to see a large pond before her. She puffed her cheeks as she dove him, swimming to the ledge on her right as she farted in the water, bubbles immediately forming as she got out of the pond, running across the bridge as she then bumped into an annoying green colored Big Clucker.

"**AWK!**" The Big Clucker exclaimed as it tried snapping Amy.

Amy screamed as she fell on her butt, letting out a wet poot. "Great! As if I didn't poop myself enough times already!" She exclaimed as the Big Clucker continued to try snapping at her.


	62. Chapter 62

Shadow was walking up the giant tree as he still had his arms folded, heading up towards the branching branches. He shook his head as he looked at the orange colored Snarebear plant before him. "What the hell is taking her so damn long?"

Amy Rose screamed as she ran up the tree, panting as she bent over, letting out loud tuba like farts as she was sweating all over her body. "Ugh... sorry about that, Shadow." She opened her eyes as she looked up, panting frantically. "Trying to run anywhere with poop filled pants is not fun!"

Shadow eyed Amy cautiously as he moved a bit away from her to the right. "Why did you poop yourself again, pray that I ask?"

Amy nervously rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "Well, there was this ugly green bird that kept snapping at me..." She sighed as she let out a wet poot. "I don't think I'll ever wanna wear jeans again... especially if they're tight."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he moved a bit towards the branches, seeing the carving platform before him. He then grabbed Amy, jumping onto the carving platform as he looked up. "Hmm. This tree has plenty of surprises, it seems."

Amy screamed in panic as she looked down, holding on tightly to Shadow as she let out a high pitched toot in shock. "Oh gosh! I... I hope we don't fall!"

Shadow glanced at Amy as he reassured her. "Worry not. That clothes designer has to be here somewhere." Looking up, he then teleported, winding up higher as he found three holes containing annoying Big Cluckers, with Amy still holding on tightly to him. He shook his head. "Oh great. It's a mouse trap, for hedgehogs."


	63. Chapter 63

Shadow blasted the annoying Big Cluckers with his Chaos Spear, Amy Rose holding on tightly to him as they headed upward. They were now out from under the tree as they were close to a large yellow beehive.

"Hey, there must be a clothes designer inside here." Shadow commented as he got on top of the hive, with Amy tugging tightly to him. He folded his arms as he looked at the ceiling, wondering how to get in. "Hmm. This is problematic."

Amy blinked as she moved to the right, seeing an entrance in the hole. She pointed at it. "Shadow, look! We can get through that hole!"

Shadow shook his head. "I don't know, Amy... it seems a bit risky."

Amy ignored Shadow as she walked towards it, squirming in as her big butt stuck out. Amy struggled to get in, with Shadow chuckling in amusement as he shook his head at Amy's antics. Amy farted loudly, her tuba like poot puffing up her poop stained jeans as she moved up and down and all around, with Shadow walking over to the spot, blasting Amy in with a Chaos Spear attack. Amy was now inside the hive, groaning as she had anime swirlies in her eyes, her butt in the air as she let out wetter toots. Shadow teleported in with the use of his DAMN fourth chaos emerald, seeing a couple of weird looking orange bees.

"This... is not good." Shadow commented as he got into a fighting pose, preparing himself to strike at any moment.


	64. Chapter 64

"What the hell?" The first orange colored bee exclaimed, "What in the name of honey are you doing in the Zubbas' hive?"

"Zubbas?" Shadow murmured as he had a weird facial expression, his arms crossed. "That's a weird name for a couple of bees like you."

"Weird bees?' The second Zubba growled as he shook with rage, ''We'll show you who's the weird one, weirdy!"

Amy groaned as she shook her head, rubbing the back of her head. "Ugh... what happened...?" She looked up to see the three Zubbas, screaming as she hid behind Shadow, letting out a high pitched toot in fear. "Oh God! Those deformed bees are mad!"

"Deformed? That tears it!" The third Zubba exclaimed as he whistled, pointing at Amy and Shadow. "All Zubbas, attack!"

Several more Zubbas popped up, all of them buzzing around Amy and Shadow. Amy screamed as she tightly hugged Shadow, with Shadow gawking as he he placed his hands up in a defensive pose.

"All right, enough chatter, **let's get _moving_!**" Shadow exclaimed as he used Chaos Control, disappearing.

Amy screamed as she fell flat on her face again, getting up as she then got stung in the butt by one of the eleven angry Zubbas. Amy screamed as she jumped in pain, farting loudly as it got directly in the Zubba's face, causing it to melt. The other Zubbas gasped as it all buzzed towards Amy, but Amy farted loudly, shaking the entire Zubba hive. Amy landed on her butt, pooting again as her flatulence made a hole through the hive, her big butt sticking out as she continued farting, with the Zubbas all charging towards her.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow exclaimed as he fired several red blasts at the incoming Zubbas, destroying them in an instant. Only two Zubbas were left, and they were stinging Amy in the face. Shadow used his homing attack on the two Zubbas, causing them to fall down to the ground. As Shadow helped Amy out, the hive shook as a larger, red colored Zubba with a yellow crown emerged from the honeycombs, shaking his head as he clenched his pixelated fists.

"My humble, fellow Zubbas!" The Zubba King exclaimed as he buzzed towards Amy and Shadow, seething with rage. "I shall smite ye with no halts! My stinger will permanently mark the end of your days! Kiss your gluteus maximus goodbye!"

Amy started crying as she held onto Shadow, still letting out high pitched trombone farts as she trembled with fright. "Wah! I just wanted to get these jeans off of me! This is too much!"

Shadow growled as he got into a fighting pose. "Don't worry. We'll take on this clown like all the others." He pointed at the Zubba King, taunting him. "Bring it on, you oversized honey maker!"


	65. Chapter 65

The Zubba King buzzed loudly as he charged at Shadow and Amy. Shadow raised his damn fourth chaos emerald in the air as he and Amy teleported out of the Zubba hive, ending on top of it as they looked at each other, chuckling. Suddenly, the Zubba King broke through the top of the beehive, his wings buzzing even faster as his stinger popped out, shining brightly. Amy farted loudly in fear as she hid behind Shadow, her jeans feeling even heavier as her blue jeans were completely stained, as Shadow glanced at Amy before looking back at the Zubba King.

"Come and get me, you dumb fat bee!" Shadow taunted with a rhyme as he ran towards the platform, jumping up with a wall kick as he rounded up on the top, with Amy holding on tightly as Shadow was slowed down by Amy's poop filled pants, with the Zubba King catching up as he fired his stinger at Shadow and Amy, hitting them squarely. Shadow and Amy screamed in pain as they fell back, with the Zubba King hitting them with a collision, knocking them back into the wall.

"Ourgh..." Amy groaned as Shadow flattened her accidentally, rubbing her forehead with her right hand as she had her left hand on her stomach, letting out a wet fart. "I'm not feeling so good..."

Shadow didn't pay mind as he wrapped his left arm around Amy, firing several Chaos Spear blasts at the Zubba King as he ran upward, jumping in the air as he used Chaos Control to teleport to the branch in front of him, with the Zubba King colliding into the branch, causing it to shake. Shadow and Amy screamed as they jumped down on the wooden platform below, with Shadow running westward as he jumped over the empty spaces in between the platforms, running towards the non wooden platform edging out of the giant tree. As the Zubba King approached, Shadow and Amy noticed the wooden door was open, running in as Shadow immediately shut the door closed, with the Zubba King approaching it.

"You can't hide in there forever!" The Zubba King bellowed as he whistled, summoning regular bees from all the corners of the forest, all of them surrounding the platform as he shook his right fist. "I will get you! And strike you! No one messes with the King of the Zubbas!"


	66. Chapter 66

Nabnut The Squirrel looked at Shadow and Amy Rose oddly as he was munching on his large pile of acorns, stuffing them into his mouth as the humanoid hedgehogs gave each other odd glances.

"Mmm! I love acorns! They're so good!" Nabnut remarked as he continued stuffing them down his mouth. "I could stuff myself with all of these and then have a nice, long rest in summer!"

Shadow shook his head at Nabnut. "Well, I doubt that this glutton is the clothes designer we're looking for..."

Amy farted loudly as Nabnut turned his head towards her, staring at her for a few brief seconds as he stuffed more acorns into his mouth. Amy blushed slightly as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me." Amy apologized as she farted again, wafting her smell with her right hand as it started to linger.

Nabnut ignored Amy's flatulence as he continued stuffing the acorns down his mouth, with Shadow folding his arms as he closed his eyes, formulating an idea to rid them of King Zubba and the bees.


	67. Chapter 67

"All right. Wait here." Shadow told Amy as he pushed her to the side, raising his yellow Chaos Emerald in the air. "_Chaos... **CONTROL!**_"

He then disappeared in a flash. Amy gasped as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, farting loudly in response as Nabnut blinked, still stuffing the acorns down his mouth. Suddenly, Shadow reappeared, with Silver The Hedgehog next to him, holding a box of cold pepperoni pizza.

"What the?" Silver gawked as he looked around, spotting Amy and Nabnut as he turned to Shadow. "Why did you bring me here, Shadow?"

Shadow folded his arms after placing away his yellow Chaos Emerald. "Because we need some help. I heard there was a clothes designer here in the Click Clock Wood, but I can't seem to find him." He then glanced at the door as it was being banged by the Zubba King. "And on top of that, we have this giant bug and his horde of annoying bees trying to do us in..."

Silver sighed as he tossed the box of pizza to the table, his hands glowing green. "All right. Just sit back and leave it to me."

Shadow nodded as he opened the door, revealing the mighty Zubba King and all the bees, who have multiplied as they covered nearly all of the Click Clock Wood. Silver screamed as he dashed right back in, shutting the door close as he hid underneath the squared, red and blue covers on Nabnut's bed.

"Oh God, oh Jesus, oh dear Neptune..." Silver whimpered as he shook. "That's a lot of bees..."

Amy frowned as she looked at Silver, shaking her head as she held her hands together, letting out a trombone like fart in sadness. "Oh... I feel really bad now." She turned to Shadow. "How are we gonna take them out now?"

Shadow looked at Amy's butt as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, getting an idea as he nodded his head. "I forgot... you're a weapon of gas destruction..."

Amy blinked as she pooted in confusion, tilting her head to the right. "Whatever do you mean?"


	68. Chapter 68

The Zubba King continued buzzing outside of Nabnut's home as he sent the bees to attack it, when Amy was suddenly launched outside of the house, landing flat on her face. She groaned as she shook her head, gawking at the large amount of bees that were summoned from all corners of the Click Clock Wood.

"Amy, get ready!" Shadow shouted as he ran outside, grabbing Amy and holding her like a rocket launcher, aiming her big butt at the bees.

"Shadow, I don't know..." Amy whimpered as she sniffled, her lips trembling as she began shedding tears, "I never fought off against bees like this, let alone ANYTHING like this..."

"There's a first time for everything." Shadow commented as he closed his right eye, aiming squarely at the Zubba King's head. "Now fart! Fart like you never farted before!"

Amy groaned as she closed her eyes. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." She then grunted as she held her arms close up her upper body, farting as much as she could as her strong, tuba like flatulence echoed throughout all of the Click Clock Wood, causing the entire forest to shake. All of the bees collapsed from the sound barrier being broken by the loudness of Amy's farting, with the Zubba King getting a headache as he was unable to focus. Having taken care of all the annoying bees, Shadow chucked Amy at the Zubba King, her butt hitting the Zubba King's face as she farted loudly again, her sulfur like gas causing the Zubba King to go blind as he began bumping into the tree, bellowing in pain as the awful smell hit his senses, causing him to lose control of himself. Silver and Nabnut stepped out as they watched in awe, with Shadow folding his arms as the Zubba King fell into the pond below, with Amy intact as they made a huge splash.

Shadow, Silver, and Nabnut all ran down the split wooden platforms floating in the air as they approached the unfinished wooden cabin, looking down at the lake, to see several of Amy's fart bubbles rising, with the purple Gnawty beaver recolor coughing as he moved away from the boulder blocking his home, heading into the entrance garden as he wheezed, smelling Amy's flatulence as Amy resurfaced, screaming as she splashed her arms about, still farting in the pond. Shadow and Silver sighed as they shook their heads, while Nabnut shrugged, proceeding to heading back to his home to munch more on his precious acorns.


	69. Chapter 69

Amy screamed as she continued splashing in the water, calling out for help. Shadow chaos controlled his way down there, appearing alongside Silver, the two male humanoid hedgehogs rushing to the pond and helping Amy out, who was completely soaked from the water.

"Well, that was rather unpleasant..." Amy muttered as she shook her entire body, her pink fur slightly poofy from the water, folding her arms. "I don't want to ever do that again, ever!"

Silver sighed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, at least we took care of the Zubba King and all those bees." He then opened his eyes as he looked at Amy. "But, on that note, we still haven't found that clothes designer."

Shadow turned around, seeing the Gnawty beaver rolling around on the green grass as he pointed at him with his right hand. "Hey, what about him? Maybe he seems to be the kind of guy we're looking for..."

Amy sighed as she let out a wet poot, puffing up her damp jeans. "Oh, I hope you're right..." She muttered as she, Shadow, and Silver walked up to Gnawty, helping him up as he finally caught his breath as he felt the fresh air coming back to his senses.

"Oh... that smelled awful..." Gnawty admitted as he noticed that Amy, Shadow, and Silver were all looking at him, making him feel nervous. "W-who are you, and what do you want from me?"


	70. Chapter 70

Shadow folded his arms as he faced Gnawty. "Well, we need your help. You see, our friend her has a little problem with her jeans..."

"_Little_ problem?" Gnawty gawked as he dropped his jaw in disbelief. "I doubt that's the case at all with how much pollution your girlfriend is pumping!"

"**Girlfriend!?**" Shadow, Silver, and Amy all exclaimed in shock as they dropped their arms in shock, with Amy farting loudly in awe.

Gnawty glared at Amy as he pointed at her with his right paw. "See? She's still doing it right now! Why should I help out with a fart factory?"

Silver stood next to Gnawty as he placed his right hand on his shoulder. "Because if you don't, Amy's gassy jeans will take over her body, and soon the world!"

Amy and Shadow glanced at each other as they looked at Silver oddly.

"I know my flatulence is bad, but really, Silver?" Amy asked as she placed her hands on her hips, bending over as she let out another tuba like toot.

Silver shrugged meekly. "Well, at the rate you keep farting, it's sort of expected."

Amy sighed as she dropped her head, closing her eyes as she farted again. "That doesn't give me much hope."

Gnawty rubbed his chin as he thought. "Hmm, well, I could help you, but..." He then moved towards the pond, pointing at the brown boulder blocking the entrance to his home. "As you can see, I'm locked out, and there's no way for me to get back in!"

Shadow scoffed as he approached the pond. "Move over, beaver boy. **Chaos Spear!**" Shadow then fired a powerful red blast at the boulder, destroying it completely.

Gnawty jumped in joy as he shook Shadow's hands, being thankful. "Oh, thank you, Mr. black hedgehog! What strength you have!" He then jumped into the pond as he swam down, heading to the hole that was concealed by the boulder. "Come to my house, I'll help you in anyway!"

Shadow smirked as he turned to Amy and Silver, folding his arms typically. "See? I told you we would find him."

Amy and Silver sighed as they shrugged in unison, with Amy pooting in addition to her shrugging.


	71. Chapter 71

Amy Rose, Shadow, and Silver were all swimming in the pond, looking down at the hole as they looked at each other, with Shadow on the left, Silver on the right, and Amy in the middle, with the pond being warmer than expected thanks to Amy's continuous flatulence, fart bubbles appearing literally right out of her butt.

"So, uh, how are we gonna fit down there?" Amy asked as she turned her head to Shadow.

Shadow murmured as he observed the hole. "Well, let me check." He took in a deep breath as he dived into the water, swimming into the hole as he went further, heading upward as he popped his head out of the water, breathing again as he spotted Gnawty comfortably sitting in his humble home within the giant tree, a nice fireplace being directly behind him.

"Oh hello! Feel free to make yourself at home!" Gnawty exclaimed as he bounced around, being programmed to do such as he looked around his home from time to time.

Shadow nodded as he dove back, exiting the hole as he returned to the pond, resurfacing and popping back up to Amy's left side. "Well, the beaver has a home inside the tree."

"Yeah, but how do we get inside?" Silver asked as he blinked.

Shadow stared blankly at Silver as he narrowed his eyes. "Oh gee, I don't know, we swim into the hole, stupid?"

Silver awkwardly rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Well, I'm not exactly Dr. Eggman... I don't have an IQ of 300..."

"Damn straight." Shadow flat out remarked, with Silver growling in annoyance.

Amy waves her hands as her underwater farts got noticeably louder. "Guys, guys! Can we please just go in and ask the beaver to design me new clothes!" She then folded her arms as she shook her head. "Soon, this clear freshwater is going to get a lot browner if I just continue to float here..."

Their eyes widened with horror, Shadow and Silver snapped out of their argument as he dove down, swimming into the hole, with Amy following as they all headed up the tunnel, popping out of the water as they were now in Gnawty's home.


	72. Chapter 72

All of Station Square was completely destroyed, obliterated, and unrecognizable as Sonic The Hedgehog and Godzilla finished their titanic duel, with it ending up in a draw as Godzilla, now heavily exhausted, heading towards the sea, with Sonic standing over the highest skyscraper in Station Square that wasn't destroyed, having wounds all over his body.

"Man, that was one hell of a battle," Sonic commented as he had his right hand on his chest, his left arm limping as he smiled, "But the plus side, at least Godzilla actually gave me a true challenge for once in my life." He then nodded his head. "And speaking of challenge, now I better go and check up on Gassy Rosie..." He then jumped off the skyscraper as he used homing attacks on several spotting flying Egg Pawns, making his way to the wrecked road as he headed northward, leaving the completely devastated city, which looked much worse than the time Perfect Chaos smashed it with water.

* * *

Amy Rose, Shadow The Hedgehog, and Silver The Hedgehog were still in the water as they were in Gnawty's home, who was bouncing with joy as he noticed that Amy and Silver were alongside Shadow. There were two bright yellow notes and three light blue colored eggs on two wooden cabinets to the left, with a giant, smooth bed to the right.

"Well, you definitely took your time!" Gnawty exclaimed as he bounced about, biting his front paws as he them had his arms by his sides again. "Feel free to take this present I had made!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, a bright yellow jigsaw piece appeared right in front of Gnawty on the red carpet. Amy, Shadow, and SIlver eyed each other as they all got out of the water, approaching Gnawty as they felt the nice warm heat emitting from the fireplace.

"Actually we're not here for jiggy hunting." Shadow commented as he folded his arms. "We're here because you said you could design clothes."

Gnawty blinked twice as he folded his arms. "I did? I must have forgot." He shrugged as he shook his head. "Anyway, which one of you needs help?"

Amy farted loudly as she raised her right hand, somewhat blushing as she noticed how gross that particular blast of gas she was, echoing throughout the Gnawty's home as it caused the fire to get bigger.

Silver shrugged as he dropped his head, closing his eyes as he began shaking his head. "And we were so close to having a chapter without Amy breaking wind..." He sighed in defeat, with Shadow rolling his eyes as Gnawty looked at Amy oddly.

"Well, I think I might be able to help out the gassy pink hedgehog," Gnawty pinpointed as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, "Although..."


	73. Chapter 73

"...What the hell is with the dramatic cliffhanger?" Silver asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Gnawty chuckled nervously as he shrugged, the purple colored beaver being honest and to the point. "Oh. The author wanted to have the story on a cliffhanger so we would get more ratings."

Amy Rose, Silver, and Shadow stared blankly at Gnawty.

Gnawty frowned as his arms drooped. "I mean views." He bluntly corrected himself.

Amy, Silver, and Shadow stared blankly at Gnawty.

Gnawty sighed as he shook his head. "Look, what answer do you want? I can't just run my mouth constantly."

Amy placed her hands on her hips. "Well, you gotta help me get a new pair of clothes so I can get these stupid jeans off!"

Gnawty inspected Amy as he nodded his head, murming. "All right, I think I can work something out." He then turned to Shadow and Silver. "You two come back during the summer. It's going to take some time to figure out what to do."

"**_SUMMER!?_**" Amy, Shadow, and Silver all exclaimed as they dropped their jaws in disbelief.

"Hey, things like this take time." Gnawty pinpointed as he started bouncing about. "Now if you please, I need to start brainstorming ideas!"

Shadow and Silver shrugged as they nodded their heads, heading towards the water tunnel as they jumped in.

"Hey, at least Amy didn't break wind for once in a chapter," Silver commented.

Amy farted loudly, causing Amy to gasp as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, with Shadow rolling his eyes at Silver as Silver facepalmed, groaning.

"Never mind. I should just keep my mouth shut..." Silver commented as they went down the tunnel, leaving the spring version of Click Clock Wood as they headed back to the hub, leaving Amy with Gnawty.


	74. Chapter 74

Amy Rose felt another fart rolling in her stomach as she approached Gnawty, her arms crossed. "So, why is it that they have to come back in the summer?"

"Because it takes a while for me to come up with good ideas." Gnawty remarked, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "That, and there's some complications with how things work here in Click Clock Wood."

"Complications...?" Amy mused as she blinked, confused.

Gnawty sighed as he got onto his bed, sitting on it as he he tried explaining it in the best way he could to Amy. "Look, sometimes, there's only one of me and the inhabitants of Click Clock Wood, but other times, there are multiples. Right now there's multiple of me, because no one is currently playing this level, but when a player comes in, that's when I stand as the only one."

Amy was still confused as she lowered her head, letting out a loud, tuba like fart to describe her confusion.

Gnawty rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Let's just say that any outsiders like you won't be effected. But characters like me who are programmed to live here are. Does that make sense?"

Amy rubbed her butt with both of her hands as she let out another deep pitched poot. "At the rate I'm staining my jeans, I'll never be allowed in a family game again!" She commented on.

Gnawty shook his head as he gave up. "Oh never mind. It's hopeless." He muttered as he went back to sleep, with Amy focused on getting the jeans off her butt as she continued farting.

* * *

Shadow and Silver left Spring as they immediately headed towards Summer, thinking on what Gnawty said to them earlier.

"You think that beaver had good intentions on telling us to come here?" Silver asked as he and Shadow entered the dark tunnel leading into the summer version of the Click Clock Wood.

Shadow sighed as he shook his head, marching forward. "We'll just have to see, Silver. For that beaver's sake, he better not be lying to us..."


	75. Chapter 75

Amy sighed in annoyance as she was sitting by the water tunnel, letting out a raunchy toot as she turned her head to Gnawty. "So, are you going to do anything?"

Gnawty yawned as he shook his head. "Nah. I'm just going to relax and take in the nice heat of my fireplace." He commented, yawning.

Amy sighed as she shook her head, closing her eyes. "Why did I come here again...?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow and Silver made it into summer, noticing that things were different. Everything was colored yellow, and it was hotter, with the pond having evaporated.

"Sheesh! Is it hot here!" Silver exclaimed as he shook his head, turning to Shadow. "I think it's good that we didn't bring Amy here. Her flatulence combined with this heat would be even worse!"

Shadow sighed as he folded his arms, nodding his head in agreement. "I concur. Now let's go to this beaver."

As Shadow and Silver headed to the pond, they noticed how dried up it was, with the Grumblin Hoods not wearing any shirts. They reached the part that contained the tunnel leading to Gnawty's home, a second Gnawty being there as a brownish boulder was blocking his home.

"_**What the Hell?**_" Shadow and Silver gawked as their eyes widened, dropping their jaws in disbelief.


	76. Chapter 76

"Help! I need help!" The Summer version of Gnawty the Beaver exclaimed as he bounced up and down. "I can't get into my home!"

Shadow folded his arms as he stared at Gnawty. "Why are you out of your hole again? We let you in during Spring?"

"What? No you didn't!" Gnawty responded as he stared blankly at Shadow and Silver. "I've been locked out that entire season, and I'm still locked out now!"

Silver wrapped his arms around the back of his head as he murmured. "I don't get it. How did you get locked out again? Did someone pull a prank?"

"The only prank is the one that's occurring right now!" Gnawty exclaimed as he shook his head. "Now, are you going to help me, or not?"

Shadow sighed as he turned to Silver. "It's times like these that Amy Rose farting would come in handy."

"Speaking of which, it's odd," Silver commented as he blinked, tilting his head towards the clear blue sky. "This is the first chapter with no sight of Amy Rose, or actual farting. I'm really shocked."

Shadow and Silver stared at each other awkwardly as Gnawty kept bouncing about, waiting to get into his home.


	77. Chapter 77

"So, there's multiple versions of you?" Silver asked as he folded his arms. "No kidding, dude?"

Summer Gnawty nodded his head. "That's right. The game is currently off, so I can exist in this zone and the other versions of me can exist in their zones!"  
Shadow shook his head as he shrugged. "I find this all too confusing."

"Well, you better get used to it, black hog. That's how things work here in the Click Clock Wood." Summer Gnawty responded as he felt the entire area shake. "And it looks like it's my cue to vanish for now!"

Suddenly, summer's version of Gnawty disappeared as Shadow and Silver held each other, not knowing truly what was occurring. It wasn't summer that was shaking, either: all the other zones, including the hub, was shaking, as the game was turned on.

"What's happening!?" Amy exclaimed in horror as she ducked under Gnawty's bed, farting more frequently due to the shakes causing her body to release gas easier.

Spring Gnawty gawked as he looked around. "Seems like someone just turned on the game! Which means I gotta go back out and wait for someone to let me into here again!" He then grabbed Amy as he shook his head. "No offense, but you gotta get out of my home."

"What?" Amy gawked as she was pushed into the watery tunnel, with Spring Gnawty holding onto her as he swam out of his home. Amy farted out smelly bubbles as they left the tunnel, with a giant brownish boulder suddenly popping up right on top of the tunnel's entrance, with Gnawty paddling in place as he stared at his boulder.

"You best go find your friends, miss. Gnawty has to play his pivotal role." Spring Gnawty apologized as he respoke one of his programmed lines, "**Somebody move this boulder, Gnawty can't get in his house!**"

Amy sighed as she shook her head, her eyes closed. "I don't understand this level... or this world..." She commented as she swam out of the pond, her flatulence being louder and more tuba like as she looked up at the giant tree, thinking. "Hmm... maybe I should check out the very top..."

She stuck her tongue out as she pumped her fists, bending down as she farted off the ground, using it to fly her way up, stinking up the spring side of Click Clock Wood as she reached the very top of the giant tree, standing atop the highest wooden platform, a pesky orange colored snarebear plant staring at her as Amy gulped, letting out a raunchy poot.

"Man... I wish I had underwear on..." Amy whimpered as she rubbed her poopy butt while letting out more farts. "I can sure use them right now!"


	78. Chapter 78

Amy Rose ran out of the spring section of the Click Clock Wood, looking for Shadow and Silver as she continued farting loudly, her tuba like flatulence echoing throughout the Click Clock Wood hub as she frantically dashed around the stump in the middle, catching the attention of the green colored Buzzbomb dragonflies, which flew right towards her, knocking themselves into her as they caused her to fall. Amy screamed, landing flat on her face as her big butt stuck up, pooting loudly again as the green methane exited her butt, lingering around the hub as the awful stench reached the Buzzbombs, knocking them out cold.

"Gosh... the critters here sure are mean..." Amy mumbled to herself as she stood up, looking at her jeans clad butt as she placed both of her hands on it, farting again as it started making popping noises. "But none are as nasty as the brownies I'm baking in this oven..."

The two Chinkers that were chilling in the snow spun towards Amy, knocking into her as Amy fell again, landing on her butt in the small stream surrounding the stump, stinking up the freshwater and ruining the clean flow of it as it became brown and green. Amy gasped in shock as she placed her hands on her face, farting again as it was a gross mix of wet and raunchy.

"Oh, woe is me!" Amy rhymed as she shook her head while still farting, "Look what nasty things my butt caused to be!"


	79. Chapter 79

Amy Rose sighed as she still sat in the small stream, her flatulence continuing to pollute the forest hub as the area stunk much more, causing the beehives to melt as the bees all started dying from smelling the awful stench. Amy noticed as she glanced at the summer section, blinking as she sighed, having her hands on her face.

"Oh man, what I would do to not be farting like Bianca..." Amy muttered to herself as she sniffled, tears forming in her eyes.

Suddenly, Banjo and Kazooie teleported to the area on the warp pad on the stump, looking around as they both gawked, smelling Amy's farts. Due to the fact that a human player was controlling them from the unseen outside world, this Banjo and Kazooie were exclusive to this particular world.

"Peeyew! What the hell is that smell?" Kazooie coughed as she placed her right red feathered wing over her beak. "It smells worse than Gruntilda's Lair!"

Banjo wafted the smell away from him as he shook his head. "I don't know, but now I have a newfound appreciation for Clanker's Cavern and the Rusty Bucket Bay..." He and Kazooie then smashed a door pad that opened up the spring door, rushing into there in hopes that the smell didn't linger within it.

Amy started crying as she closed her eyes, tilting her head back. "Wah! Even a different incarnation of Banjo and Kazooie know how bad my farts are!" She kicked her feet about as she bawled, her butt getting bigger and messier as her farts got grosser and deeper pitched, unsurprisingly.


	80. Chapter 80

Shadow and Silver were high up in the giant tree, approaching Nabnut's house as they were seeing what was different during the summer. Silver then rubbed his right arm sheepishly as Shadow turned around, curious as to why Silver slowed down on the wooden platform overlooking the yellow entrance garden below.

"Something's up, Silver?" Shadow asked as he folded his arms.

Silver looked back up at Shadow. "Well, it just feels weird, that the game is turned on, and everything acts so... different."

Shadow narrowed his eyes as he shook his head, patting Silver on the right shoulder. "Well, it's a natural reaction. Let's just keep climbing up the tree and see what's left of this place."

Silver nodded his head. "All right, Shadow. Still..." He frowned as he began to hover in the air using his green psychic powers, moving towards the giant nest. "I still feel bad for poor Amy... she's going to get caught in this programming mess..."

Amy Rose stumbled into the summer version of the Click Clock Wood after getting over herself, sighing as she looked around in the entrance garden, spotting a group of small bees towards the dried up lake. She sighed as she rubbed her hands on her butt, her jeans wet from the stream of water in the hub as she let out a couple of brief, wet poots.

"Oh, this isn't going to be good." Amy commented as she noticed her flatulence was sounding more gross than before. "If I thought my farts in Spring were bad, then I'm going to be a dutch oven in summer..."


	81. Chapter 81

Amy Rose ran towards the pond, shocked to see all the water gone. She then spotted Gnawty hopping about in front of the giant boulder.

"Hey! I need someone to help get me into my home!" The Gnawty of this season exclaimed as he bounced about, looking past Amy as he didn't recognize her.

Amy walked up to the summer version of Gnawty, waving her right hand at him. "Excuse me, Mr. Gnawty? Do you recognize me?"

Gnawty stared at her blankly as he shook his head. "Lady, I have no idea who you are, but you better change your pants. You smell like a dead skunk!"

Amy pooted as her jeans puffed up again, with Amy sighing as she closed her eyes, dropping her arms by her sides. "Unfortunately, I get that a lot..." She then noticed the yellow colored pathway leading upwards. Deciding that it wasn't worth her time talking to Gnawty, Amy headed up the pathway, only to be snapped by the Big Clucker, who attacked anyone and anything. Amy growled, approaching the hole again as the Big Clucker popped out, with Amy farting directly in its face, killing it. Smiling, Amy slapped her butt, letting out a thunderous poot as she merrily skipped towards the platform directly jetting out of the now yellow colored giant tree.


	82. Chapter 82

Amy Rose was walking upward on the giant tree, hoping that she would not only get answers, but hopefully meet back up with Shadow and Silver. As she headed up the tree, she noticed the annoying Big Cluckers were bigger than before, and that the holes were still there as they were in Spring. Amy puffed her cheeks as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, this isn't right." Amy commented as she shook her head, "I'm just gonna fart my way up. I don't have to worry about buying new panties for a good while, anyway."

Bending down, Amy farted as much as she could, lifting herself off the platform as she propelled herself upward with her flatulence, coming up towards the giant wooden platform overlooking the entrance garden, which had yellow grass and more bees. Amy accidentally hit her head underneath the platform, causing her to let out a wet toot as she then started falling several feet below, screaming as she was trying to get herself to fly again, but failed. She closed her eyes as she screamed, only to be rescued by Shadow, who then used his Chaos Control to teleport both of them up onto the platform.

Amy sighed of relief as she placed both of her hands on her chest, opening her eyes halfway. "Oh, thanks, Shadow. I don't know what I would have done if I fell."

Shadow smirked as he patted Amy on the head. "Don't mention it, fart feathers."

"Fart feathers...?" Silver muttered as he folded his arms together, shaking his head. "Shadow, you have a way with words."

Amy pooted again as she slightly blushed, tilting her head to the right. "Oh, excuse me." She giggled.


	83. Chapter 83

Amy Rose, Shadow, and Silver were standing on the wooden platform jetted several feet over the yellow grass in the entrance garden, with the three humanoid hedgeogs entering Nabnut The Squirrel's home. Much to their shock, Nabnut was fat, all of his acorns gone as he was rubbing his stomach.

"What the..." Shadow and Silver muttered as Amy cooed, hugging the fat belly of Nabnut.

"Aww, he's so cute when he's pudgy like this!" Amy exclaimed as she giggled, rubbing her face into Nabnut's face.

Nabnut burped loudly as he shook his head. "Oh no... all my delicious acorns are gone..." His stomach gurgled as he wobbed back and forth, letting out a loud far as he fell on his stuffed butt.

Amy dropped her jaw in disbelief as she farted loudly in response. "Oh my, you're one gassy squirrel, aren't you?"

Shadow chuckled as he folded his arms together. "He can't be any worse than you are, Ames."

Amy turned her head around at Shadow, glaring at him as she released another deep pitched poot, giving the stuffed Nabnut some gassy competition.

Silver sighed as he waved his hands, shaking his head. "Well, there's nothing for us here. Maybe we should go check on Eyrie?"

Shadow and Amy turned to Silver, feeling confused.

Silver sighed as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "Did Vector not tell you guys about the giant eagle?"

Shadow and Amy shook their heads in response.

Silver sighed as he dropped his arms, rolling his eyes. "Oh, never mind. If you need me, I'm going to go collect small, green caterpillars." Silver then left.  
Amy sat down next to Nabnut, rubbing his fat stomach as she farted after he farted, with Shadow shaking his head as he left, following Silver.


	84. Chapter 84

Amy Rose was still inside Nabnut's house, farting a storm alongside Nabnut, who was burping it up as well. As the tree home got smellier, Amy frowned as she tilted her head back and forth.

"Say, are you always this cute and fat in summer?" Amy asked as she blinked curiously. "I'm just askin'."

Nabnut nodded his head as he fell back on his butt, letting out a wetter fart. "Yeah... even when I try to go do my business, I still end up like this." He burped loudly as his eyes widened. "I don't think even exercise is gonna make me better..."

Amy placed her right hand on her big butt, letting out another deep pitch poot that echoed throughout the home. "Well, don't feel bad. I'm well fit, but I still end up making my pants browner than Choco Mountain!" She giggled briefly as her giggling turned into soft crying, her smile transforming into a frown. "Oh, sometimes it's nasty to be gassy..."

Nabnut chuckled as he burped loudly, laughing at Amy's joke. "Ha ha, nasty to be gassy! That's a good one!"

Meanwhile, Silver and Shadow were running up and down the giant yellow tree, collecting green caterpillars to free Eyrie the Eagle, who was still a giant, baby brown bird.


	85. Chapter 85

Amy Rose was still inside Nabnut's house, both her and Nabnut farting loudly as usual, their deep pitched poots getting more deeper.

"I wonder what's taking Silver and Shadow quite some time to come back." Amy commented as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, feeling a wet toot slipping out of her butt. "They've been gone for a while."

Silver and Shadow were feeding Eyrie the Eagle with green caterpillars, the giant brown bird burping loudly after eating all the caterpillars.

"Well, that takes care of Eyrie." Silver commented as he placed his hands on his hips, turning to Shadow. "Should we go back to Amy?"

Shadow nodded his head as he had his arms folded. "Why not. It's not like we have anything better to do."

As the two humanoid hedgehogs left Eyrie, who began to snooze as he fell down, a certain buzz from a spying Zubba was heard, spying Shadow and Silver heading back towards Nabnut's house.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"So, should we head to Autumn?" Shadow suggested as he had his arms still crossed together. "Because we pretty much got everything done in summer."

Silver rubbed his chin. "Wait a minute, wasn't there a shaman who lived across those annoying bramble fields?"

Amy sighed as she let out another jeans puffing, stain making fart, closing her eyes as she shook her head. "Oh, I don't know, I think I'm content in farting my life out with a fellow gassy mammal."

"That's the spirit!" Nabnut exclaimed as he burped loudly, with Shadow and Silver rolling their eyes.

Suddenly without warning, Fred Rechid, the brown colored fish who always broke his leg, entered Nabnut's house, activating an odd crossover between that certain other fanfic involving the revving of fryers as he received odd looks from all the mammals.

"Am I... interrupting anything?" Fred asked as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right flipper.

Amy farted loudly, shaking her head as she sighed. "Unfortunately not. Me and Nabnut here are just farting a storm." She replied as she frowned, blinking a few times.

"A storm that smell of acorns!" Nabnut exclaimed afterwards as he farted loudly too, patting his pudgy stomach.

Fred glanced up at Shadow and Silver, who both shrugged in unison as they shook their heads at Fred. Fred sighed as he exited Nabnut's house.

"Talk about expecting the unexpected," Silver commented on as Amy pooted loudly again, making yet another gross brown stain in her jeans.


	86. Chapter 86

Sonic The Hedgehog was zipping around the Station Square in his universe, going into the Pizza Hut and zipping into the second floor, entering Vector The Crocodile's office as he slammed the door open.

"Hey Vex!" Sonic called out as he moved his right hand about.

Vector was behind his brown desk, looking at sexual pictures of Vanilla The Rabbit. He briefly glanced up to see Sonic, looking back down at his pictures. "Oh, hey Sonic."

"Vector, have you seen Amy anywhere at all recently?" Sonic asked as he rubbed his right arm, genuinely curious. "I promised to come back to help her with her gassy problem..."

Vector continued mumbling as he looked closely at his pictures of Vanilla. "Nyea... nope."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "What are you looking at, anyway?"

"None of your friggin' business, Sonic." Vector muttered in response as he continued focusing on the perverted pictures.

Sonic sighed, closing his eyes as he shook his head. "You're hopeless." As he turned around, he spotted Space Ghost behind his iconic orange desk. "Hey Tad."

Space Ghost waved at Sonic. "Nice to see you too, Sonic." He then turned to Moltar as Sonic closed the office door. "Are we recording, Moltar?"

Moltar sighed as he was holding a green book that he was reading. "No, we're still on standby."

"...Damn it." Space Ghost muttered as he grabbed one of his many blue cards, looking at it as he thought loudly. "Hmm... I wonder where Shadow and Silver are..."

* * *

Amy Rose farted again, letting out a sigh as she was followed by Nabnut burping loudly. Silver and Shadow continued exchanging awkward looks with each other as they planned to exit the summer version of the Click Clock Wood very soon.


	87. Chapter 87

Amy followed Shadow and Silver down the giant yellow tree, heading towards the entrance garden as they then noticed the Zubba King was flying right towards them. Amy screamed as she farted in fright, pooping herself again as Shadow and Silver both pressed on forward, with Shadow firing Chaos Spear as Silver tossed green discs made of psychic. The Zubba King felt damage from the attacks, but he kept pressing on as he grabbed hold of Amy, heading towards the very top of the tree.

"_Damn!_" Shadow cursed as he shook his head, pointing at the Zubba King. "He's going higher than we can reach him!"

"Not for long!" Silver commented as he used his psychic power to lift him and Shadow off the ground, hovering towards the Zubba King as Silver fired more psychic discs at the Zubba King. "Give up, you over sized wasp! **It's no use** running from us!" He called out.

The Zubba King laughed as he summoned bees from all over to take on Shadow and Silver, stinging them in the air. "Ha! Have fun getting rid of my associates!" He barked in response.

"Guys! **_Help!_**" Amy screamed as she struggled to escape from the Zubba King's right pixelated fist, letting out more loud and rotten farts.

Shadow and Silver screamed as they tried shielding themselves from the stings, only to fall towards the entrance garden. Shadow quickly pulled out his yellow Chaos Emerald, enough to save him and Silver from crashing.

"_Chaos..._ **CONTROL!**" Shadow shouted, slowing down time as he grabbed Silver and landed on the ground safely on their feet.

Silver sighed of relief, turning to Shadow and nodding his head as he gave him a thumbs up in response. "Thanks for saving our butts, Shadow."

Shadow smirked as he nodded in response. "No problem. Now..." After blasting all the bees to death with one shot of his Chaos Spear, he looked up at the clear blue sky above them. "Let's kick that bee's ass and save Amy."

Silver nodded, using his psychic to hover in the air again, once more carrying Shadow as they went to the highest point in all of the Click Clock Wood to rescue the gassy Amy Rose from the grasp of the Zubba King, who wouldn't go down without a fight.


	88. Chapter 88

The Zubba King was at the highest point in the Click Clock Wood's summer section, buzzing over the branch sticking out of the giant yellow tree as he held Amy in his position. Shadow and Silver both landed on the branch as Silver stopped using his psychic, both of the humanoid hedgehogs prepared to take the Zubba King down.

"Aye, so you decided to take me on like men, I see." The Zubba King stated as he laughed, pointing at Shadow and Silver with his pixelated right hand. "Ha! Bring it on! I'm not afraid of either of you two!"

"It'll be a duel to _die_ for!" Shadow exclaimed as he clenched his fists together.

Silver raised his hands, preparing to use his green psychic again. "I'll show you! I'll make you suffer more than the Iblis Trigger!"

Shadow, The Zubba King, and Amy all stared blankly at Silver, who felt awkward as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Amy pooted as she rolled her eyes.

"Stop using cliché catchphrases and **HELP ME!**" Amy screamed as she pooped herself again, feeling tightly clenched.

Shadow and Silver nodded as they jumped at the Zubba King, who blocked them with one swipe of his left pixelated arm.

Banjo and Kazooie entered the summer section as they noticed a lot of dead bees in the yellow grass, as well as the Grumblin Hood knocked out cold, with the snarebear simply snapping away. The bear and bird duo were completely unaware of what was occurring at the forested area.

"What the hell happened to him?" Kazooie asked as she pointed at the fainted Grumblin Hood with her right, red colored wing.

Banjo shrugged as he blinked, shaking his head. "I don't know, but hopefully it won't occur to us…" He mumbled as they headed towards the dried up pond, collecting pointless collectable items as usual.


	89. Chapter 89

Shadow and Silver were attacking the Zubba King, who had Amy Rose in his grip. The Zubba King laughed as he was able to ward off the attacks, attempting to fire his stingers at the two humanoid hedgehogs. Amy continued squirming as she sighed, lowering her eyes as she shook her head.

"Oh, it's no use... I'm gonna be stuck with this stupid bee forever..." Amy sniffled as she began to cry, tears falling out her eyes as she closed them, "And I'm going to be farting and pooping myself to my doom!" She started bawling loudly as her tears turned into waterfalls.

Silver paused as he gasped, overhearing Amy. "_It's no use...?_" He then gasped as he slapped his hands on his face. "**THAT'S IT!**" He knew what had to be done, firing several green blasts of psychic at the Zubba King's left hand, forcing him to release Amy as Silver then captured Amy with his psychic, placing her down on the branch. He then aimed at the Zubba King, taking complete control of the giant wasp's body with his psychic. "_Take... THIS!_"

"Wait... what's going on!?" The Zubba Kign gawked as he began being pushed higher and higher into the sky, until he went beyond the level design as he was unable to move. "Get me out of here! **HELP!**"

Shadow dropped his jaw in disbelief as he glanced back down at Silver, folding his arms. "Damn, Silver, you don't mess around when you get serious."

Silver chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand sheepishly. "Aww Shadow, you're so kind to me." He then turned to Amy, helping her up. "And are you all right?"

"Am I all right!?" Amy exclaimed as she continued crying, pushing Silver off of her. "I was nearly crushed to death and I pooped in my pants more than a waterfall gushes water! I'm not all right at all!" She placed her hands over her face as she cried into them. "I just wanna go home! I had enough adventuring for one day!"

Shadow and Silver looked at each other and nodded, with Silver wrapping his left arm around Shadow as he then pulled in Amy with his right arm, with Shadow using Chaos Control in unison with Silver to warp all three hedgehogs out of the summer section of the Click Clock Wood.

As soon as the hedgehogs disappeared, the Zubba King came tumbling down, breaking the highest branch in the Click Clock Wood as he continued tumbling, landing right in the entrance garden, moaning weakly as he didn't move. One of the two Zubbas inspected the Zubba King, gasping as he shook his head.

"His Majesty... _is dead!_" The one Zubba exclaimed as he placed his pixelated hands on his head.

The second Zubba murmured as he rubbed his chin with his left hand. "This is no good... we need a new king, and fast." He pinpointed, with the first Zubba looking at him and also pondering.


	90. Chapter 90

"So, do you think we'll ever get out of this world?" Amy Rose asked Shadow The Hedgehog and Silver The Hedgehog as she was in the middle, still feeling her flatulence puff up her insanely puffed up, stained jeans, with the trio walking through the tunnel out of the summer section of the Click Clock Wood that lead into the forested hub.

Shadow nodded his head as he moved his arms up and down and all around with the flow of his body. "Perhaps. However long or short it takes, Amy, I'm positive that we'll get out of here."

"The thing I'm wondering about the most is if that purple colored beaver Gnawty kept his promise to help out." Silver pinpointed as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, with the three hedgehogs getting closer to the hub section of the Click Clock Wood, which connected to all four of the seasons.

* * *

Fred Rechid murmured as he was standing in the summer section of the Click Clock Wood's hub world, murmuring to himself as he rubbed his face with his right brown flipper. "Hmm... where do I go now...?" He asked himself, pondering as he took a good look around the entire place.

Just then, he turned around, to see Amy Rose, Shadow The Hedgehog, and Silver The Hedgehog leaving the summer section of Click Clock Wood, recognizing them. "Hey, aren't those the humanoid hedgehogs I bumped into earlier?" He pinpointed as he briefly squinted.

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed as she farted loudly, pointing at Fred. "Aren't you that brown fish from Spongebob who always hurt his leg?"

Fred sighed as he nodded his head, folding his flippers together. "Unfortunately, yes I am." He confirmed, frowning.

"And don't you have a disturbing fetish for revved up fryers?" Silver asked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Shadow glanced at Silver as he folded his arms together. "How do you know about that?" He replied in a shocked tone.

Silver glanced back at Shadow as he shook his head. "Everyone knows about the act of revving up fryers, Shadow." He remarked as he rolled his eyes, causing Shadow to murmur.

As if things couldn't get any kookier, Aria Meloetta appeared out of the spring version of the Click Clock Wood, gasping to see Amy, Shadow, Silver, and Fred all standing by summer. She floated by them, in shock as she placed her black, paddle shaped hands on her white face. "Oh my gosh... aren't you guys and gal from _Amy Rose's Big Butt Farting_ and _Rev Up Those Fryers_?" She asked, quite surprised.

Shadow nodded his head as he turned to face Meloetta. "Yes, and I take it that you come from _Meloetta's Icing Fetish_." He pinpointed, smirking.

"How did you know?" Meloetta gasped as her stomach grumbled, wanting icing inside it.

Amy let out another deep pitched poot as she rubbed her left arm with her right hand. "To be fair, everyone has heard about your icing fetish." She rebutted.

Meloetta gasped as she blinked in shock, floating up closer to the group. "Even Nintendo and GAMEFREAK?" She asked, blinking several more times.

Looking at each other and nodding, the three humanoid hedgehogs turned back to Meloetta. "Yes." They all said in unison, sighing.

Amy Rose, Shadow The Hedgehog, Silver The Hedgehog, Fred Rechid The Fish, and Aria Meloetta all continued sharing their awkward moment as they all turned around, facing the stump in the middle as Dry Bowser, Gruntilda Winkybunion, and Toadette all appeared on top of it, with Gruntilda in her original, green fleshy self.

"These turns of events are quite odd picks!" Gruntilda rhymed as she shook her right hand. "To have all these stupid crossovers from different fanfics!"

Toadette gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth. "Yeah, and from the looks of it, they all look like they come from this author's most famous works!" She exclaimed in a cute, high pitch voice.

Dry Bowser sighed as he placed his right skeletal hand on his skeletal head, grumbling as he closed his eyes. "Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus... what am I going to do with you..." He muttered in annoyance.


	91. Chapter 91

After the odd little crossover with everyone, the three humanoid hedgehogs headed right into the Autumn section of the Click Clock Wood, hoping that things would go better there. Amy Rose, Shadow, and Silver gawked in amazement as they noticed that the forest seemed bigger, due to the giant leave piles that made going up the platform much easier, as well as the vibrant red colors everywhere mixed with some yellow, orange, and brown, the giant tree itself very noticeably red.

"Wow… this place sure is something else." Silver gulped as he looked around, noting the entrance garden appeared bigger due to the leaf piles.

Amy wrapped her arms around the back of her head as she pooted loudly as usual. "Do you really think that Gnawty will help us in this season?" She blinked as she shook her head. "Cause I really do want to get out of these jeans…"

Shadow rubbed his right arm with his left hand as he felt a bit nervous. "I fear that you'll still be farting crazily even without those jeans…" He shuddered as he and Amy headed towards the pond, with Silver catching up to them after observing the leaf piles.


	92. Chapter 92

Amy Rose, Shadow, and Silver were all swimming in the pond, seeing that the boulder that blocked off the tunnel leading to Gnawty's house was still there, with Gnawty splashing outside of it. Amy, Shadow, and Silver all glanced at each other as they knew that something wasn't right here.

"That can't be the same friggin' boulder from Spring," Silver stated as he shook his head. "It's just not possible..."

Shadow murmured as he took a closer look at it, sighing as he closed his eyes. "Yep, that's it, all right. Same size and everything." He confirmed.

Amy pooted as she pouted, shaking her arms. "Just great! There just had to be someone playing the game right now to activate this!"

Shadow and Silver turned to Amy, both stunned as Amy widened her eyes, letting out a high pitched toot in response.

"Did I just say that out loud..." Amy gulped as she let out a deep pitch poot in response to her own question.


	93. Chapter 93

Silver folded his arms as he tilted his head to the right. "Hold on. Amy, what do you mean by someone playing the game...?"

Amy rubbed the back of her head as she let out a wet poot, making more rotten fart bubbles in the pond. "Well, Gnawty in spring told me that whenever someone plays the game that this level comes from, it resets everything, leaving them as they were when someone first enters the world."

"So in other words..." Shadow finished off Amy's question as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, raising his left hand and moving it about. "Whoever is playing this hasn't broken the boulder in summer yet..."

Amy nodded her head as she looked at Shadow. "That's right. So until that happens, poor Gnawty here is stuck..."

All three humanoid hedgehogs sighed as Amy farted again, her gas getting louder as Shadow folded his arms, closing his eyes.

"Well, that leaves us no choice." Shadow stated as he looked up at the giant red tree. "We'll have to see if that stupid, gassy squirrel will help us."

"Nabnut!? Why him!?" Amy and Silver both exclaimed in unison as Amy pooted additionally, making the pond completely smelly as Gnawty sniffed it, causing him to gag as he rose to the surface, coughing.

"Help! Someone get this boulder out, and get Gnawty some nose plugs!" Gnawty exclaimed as he had his hands by his neck, with Amy feeling bad as Shadow and Silver exchanged odd looks with each other.


	94. Chapter 94

Amy, Shadow, and Silver all headed up the giant red tree as they noticed that the platforms floating in mid air were more connected with each other, which made adventuring much easier. The downside is that the annoying green colored Big Clucker birds were much larger, as were the orange colored snarebear plants. Shadow took care of the Big Cluckers with several blasts of his Chaos Spear as Silver used his psychic to prevent the snarebear from snapping at them, with Amy farting unintentionally all the way. As the group reached the branch leading up to the Zubba Hive, they noticed two Grumblin Hood were guarding the way.

"Sorry! You may not pass!" The Grumblin Hood on the left exclaimed, waving his hands at the three humanoid hedgehogs.

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "What? Why not?" He asked, feeling confused.

The Grumblin Hood on the right pointed at Silver. "Because we have been alerted by Gruntilda Winkybunion to keep pests like you from ruining her monopoly over this forest!"

Shadow rolled his eyes as he folded his arms together. "What monopoly? This forest is being overrun by nature by the second."

Amy nodded her head in agreement as she moved her arms in motion, letting out more deep pitched toots as she did. "Yeah! And besides, we took care of the Zubba King, isn't that enough to grant us passing through!" She then murmured as she was finished off by a loud damp poot that caused her to make another mess in her already messed up jeans. "I didn't mean it like that..."

As the two Grumblin Hoods glanced at each other, they screamed as they felt a violent shake on the branch, as did Amy, Shadow, and Silver. Suddenly, the Zubba King bursted out of the Zubba beehive, looking a bit larger and a bit more orange as his yellow crown had more spots in them, all of which were occupied by red jewels.

"Ha! You have _yet_ to **best** me, you nasty little pincushions!" The Zubba King boasted as he pounded his pixelated fists together. "I'm going to **make** you crap yourselves _even more_ than you do!"

Amy whimpered as she hid behind Shadow and Silver, who got ready to fire their attacks as the Grumblin Hoods screamed in panic, jumping off the branches and landing to their deaths on the ground, the Zubba King buzzing closer to them.


	95. Chapter 95

"Ready?" Silver asked Shadow.

Shadow nodded his head in agreement. "I'm ready when you're ready."

As the Zubba King fired off his stingers at the three humanoid hedgehogs, Silver used his psychic powers to grab them, with Shadow blasting the Zubba King in the face with Chaos Spear. It was clear that the Zubba King was stronger as he simply shook the damage off, even after Silver fired the stingers right back at him. Amy whimpered as she trembled with fright, letting out lout poots that signaled the fact that she literally crapped herself as her legs knocked each other. Despite having her Piko Piko Hammer in her possession, Amy was too scared to use it, as all of the normal bees began buzzing towards the three.

"It's no use!" Silver shouted as he noticed the bees, using his psychic on most of them and them chucking them into the giant pond. "Take this!"

"Let's get moving!" Shadow confirmed as he then used Chaos Control, blasting the frozen bees with Chaos Spear and then running to towards the frozen Zubba King, punching him in the face as it caused the royal wasp to fall right before Gobi's Garden, with Gobi the Camel himself gasping as he noticed the Zubba King wounded, the blue colored Big Butt bull mooing as he minded his own business.

Amy screamed as she was grabbed by the arm by Shadow, continuing to fart as she, Shadow, and Silver started heading up the giant treee, which in the autumn season was now red colored.


	96. Chapter 96

"Look! It's Nabnut, up ahead!" Silver exclaimed as he saw Nabnut the Squirrel was out of his house.

Amy blinked as she continued being dragged by Shadow, still letting out loud farts that echoed within the forested area. "I wonder why he's out here..."

Shadow nodded his head as he, too, glanced up at Nabnut. "Well, at least he doesn't look gassy anymore..." He glanced back at Amy. "Having you fart your brains out is enough."

Amy sighed as she closed her eyes, letting out an extremely deep pitched poot. "You don't have to remind me..."

The three humanoid hedgehogs reached the yellow wooden platform jetted over the red entrance garden, with a couple of new wooden platforms installed as Nabnut exclaimed joyfully at the sight of Amy, Shadow, and Silver.


	97. Chapter 97

Amy, Shadow, and Silver were on the wooden platform jetting over the entrance garden, with Nabnut the Squirrel happy to see them.

"Oh, thank goodness!' Nabunut exclaimed as he moved his arms about. "I'm missing all my acorns! Can you go and get them for me?"

Shadow placed his hands on his hips as he shook his head. "What? You want us to get you more acorns? But you'll stuff yourself!" He gawked.

Nabnut shook his head as he moved his left hand slowly. "No, I need them to harvest for the winter. After all, I am a squirrel!"

Silver nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, that does make sense..."

Amy pooted as she folded her arms. "All right, Mr. Squirrel, just tell us where to find these acorns, and we'll get them for you." She stated as she smiled, lowering her eyes. "And perhaps you'll help us in return, hmm?"

"...How, exactly?" Nabnut replied as he blinked, somewhat oblivious to Amy's request.


	98. Chapter 98

Amy briefly turned around, placing her hands on her big, jeans clad butt as she accidentally farted loudly in Nabnut's face. "Well for one, get these stupid jeans off of me."

Nabnut scratched the top of his head with his left hand. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know how to do that." He admitted, somewhat oblivious.

Amy groaned as she shook her arms, turning around and stomping her right foot as she pooted again, then placing both of her hands on her face, :Ugh, it's hopeless! I'm never gonna get these damn pants off!"

Silver wrapped his arms around the back of his head, a confused expression on his face. "Aren't you a squirrel? Couldn't you just bite your way through the jeans?"

Nabnut nodded his head as he moved his orange hands about. "Yeah, but I prefer doing that to acorns." He then placed his hands on his furry hips. "Speaking of which, can you be a dear and get my nuts now?"

Shadow was already collecting all six acorns that Nabnut requested, holding all six of them in his arms as he handed them to Nabnut. Amy and Silver dropped their jaws in disbelief as Amy farted in surprise.

Shadow turned to Amy and Silver, shrugging as he then folded his arms. "I had to get something done. Don't go looking at me like that."

"My nuts! Oh, I'm so happy!" Nabnut exclaimed as he bounced up and down, turning to Shadow. "I'll give you anything in return, I swear!"

Shadow smirked as he rubbed his chin. "Anything, huh…?"


	99. Chapter 99

Shadow sighed heavenly as he was sitting on Nabnut's bed, with Nabnut giving him a backrub as Amy and Silver both watched. Amy pouted as she shook her arms, shaking her head.

"Shadow, come on! We've been here for two hours!" Amy cried out as she let out a silent but deadly poot. "And my farts are getting even stinkier!"

"Yeesh, tell me about it." Silver stated as he waved his right hand frantically, trying to get the rancid smell away from him.

Shadow opened his right eye as he glanced at Amy and Silver. "Well, have you any thoughts on what to do? I mean, we still haven't gotten rid of those cursed jeans."

Amy sighed as she closed her eyes, letting out a loud, deep pitched toot that echoed. "Oh Silver, if only I listened to you at the very beginning of the story... none of this would have happened." She began to sniffle as tears formed in her eyes.

Silver sheepishly smiled as he wrapped his right arm around Amy, trying his best to comfort her. "Hey, if it wasn't for your gassy antics, we wouldn't have reached one hundred chapters by now."

"**_One Hundred Chapters!?_**" Amy, Shadow, and even Nabnut all exclaimed in shock as they stared at Silver, with Amy pooting in shock, making another brown stain on her messy jeans.

Silver nodded his head as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "Yeah, hard to imagine it coming this far, huh? I thought this would have stopped at chapter 7, or be yet another one off knowing all of this author's other failed attempts at starting an actual story." He bluntly put it.

Amy began crying as she buried her face in her hands, letting out more gross smelling flatulence as Silver and Shadow looked at each other awkwardly, with Nabnut deciding enough was enough.

"It took me months to clean the air in my room from all the gas caused by me and her," Nabnut admitted as he kindly showed the three humanoid hedgehogs to the door. "But now I have to clean the air in my room yet again, and not only is it just from her only, it smells even worse! Now, if you excuse yourselves..."

Shadow and Silver shrugged as they agreed to leave Nabnut's smelly home, with Amy still there as she collapsed on her knees, still crying and pooting away, with Nabnut sighing as he shook his head, dragging Amy out of his house himself.


	100. Chapter 100

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I apologize for taking so long, but this marks the 100th chapter for _Meloetta's Icing Fetish, Rev Up Those Fryers, _and_ Amy Rose's Big Butt Farting_. I had to do something monumental for them all. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Fred Rechid, Amy Rose, and Aria Meloetta all were sitting across each other in the hub section of the Click Clock Wood, the three characters being right at the stump as they all sighed, looking at each other. Meloetta's stomach growled loudly as she pulled out a white carton of vanilla icing, with Amy Rose farting loudly in her tight blue jeans as Fred was rubbing his grayish revved up fryer with his right flipper.

"So, how did your adventure here in the Click Clock Wood go?" Fred asked as he looked at Amy and Meloetta.

Amy sighed as she shook her head, her arms wrapped around the back of her head. "Oh, I still haven't gotten these stupid pants off of me, and my poots are getting stinker by the moment!" She began sniffling as she let out another deep pitched poot that puffed up the back of her jeans. "And I baked more brownies than an actual oven!"

Fred and Meloetta exchanged grossed out glances with each other as they glanced awkwardly back at Amy, who closed her eyes as she sighed.

"Well, that's kind of sad and all," Meloetta pinpointed as she placed her right paddle shaped hand into the carton of icing, scooping up smooth cold icing as she ate it, gleefully gobbling it down. "But at least I got yummy icing to soothe me!"

Fred rubbed his chin with his left flipper as he glanced back at Meloetta. "Don't you have a total obsession with icing?"

"That I do, yes!" Meloetta exclaimed as she nodded her head at Fred. "And I can tell you how I got here, too!"

"And here we go." Amy sighed as she shook her head, with Meloetta explaining her flashback.

* * *

Aria Meloetta was still being tortured by Gruntilda Winkybunion in the Click Clock Wood's summer section, as Meloetta seemed to have given up hope while Gruntilda kept letting out annoying rhymes, when suddenly the intense heat of the summer was cooled down, with it beginning to snow as the clear blue sky was replaced by somewhat cloudy clouds. Meloetta and Gruntilda looked up, both surprised to see the snow as they heard a loud screech.

"My poor pointy ears, they pop!" Gruntilda exclaimed as he covered them with both of her green warty hands, "Who is responsible for making me stop?"

_Read_**_ Meloetta's Icing Fetish_**_ To Find Out More Of Aria Meloetta's Story._

* * *

"So, that's how you came back here?" Fred gawked as he blinked, eating a Krabby Patty he just prepared on his revved up fryer.

Meloetta smiled as she nodded her head, still gobbling her sweet icing. "Yeah! That mean warty witch Gruntilda sure gave me a scare, but luckily Kyurem came and helped me!" She frowned as she shook her head. "Granted, he wanted to freeze me permanently for eternity after what I did to his stash of icing, but what can a girl like me do?"

"That's kind of an odd predicament." Amy commented as she moved to the right, her right butt cheek tilted upwards as she let out a deep pitch poot, sighing of relief.

Fred ignored the rancid smell of Amy's fart as he cleared his throat. "Well, I can explain my plight, now that I'm in the mood for it."

"Sounds exciting!" Meloetta gleefully exclaimed as her eyes widened, "But can I have a bite of that burger? It looks yummy!"

Amy shook her head at Meloetta. "Oh, let him tell his fishy tale first!" She stated back as she moved her hands about, with Fred finishing up his Krabby Patty as he began explaining his own plight.

* * *

Fred Rechid and Nat Patterson both woke up slowly as they groaned, being able to breathe normally again as they were in the pond. Gnawty looked at them, his stubby arms crossed as he shook his head.

"You two just don't seem to catch a break, huh?" Gnawty remarked, being able to see everything that happened to the two humanoid fish.

_Read **Rev Up Those Fryers** To Find Out More Of Fred Rechid's Story._

* * *

Amy frowned as she shook her head, her arms folded together as she looked at Fred. "Ooh… poor Nat. I honestly feel bad now."

Fred sighed as he had his flippers on the green grass, tilting back. "Yeah. I tried my best, but I couldn't stand up to the rest. I had to go on without him." He admitted as he frowned.

"But hey, you actually tried!" Meloetta exclaimed as she moved her paddle shaped hands about, trying to make Fred feel better.

Fred smiled as he glanced at Meloetta. "Oh thanks, Ms. Meloetta. You made my day feel better."

"Well, if it's any consolation…" Amy stated as she sighed, her hands on her hips as she tooted again, feeling her butt get warmer. "Neither of you had it as bad as me."

"Oh joy, I can't wait to hear about this!" Meloetta gleefully giggled as she clapped her paddle shaped hands together, with Fred turning to Amy with a look of concern as Amy retraced her own tale of misery and woe.

* * *

"So, where do we go from here?" Silver The Hedgehog asked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Shadow The Hedgehog rolled his eyes as he typically folded his arms together, facing Silver and Amy Rose. "Where do you think, pothead? To the top of this tree to see if there's anything suspicious. Or rather, to help out Gassy Rosie here."

Amy murmured as she let out a loud poot, shaking her arms as she shook her head. "It's not my fault that I'm so damn gassy! It's these jeans!"

The three humanoid hedgehogs were standing on the jetted wooden platform above the red entrance garden, wondering whether to head up or down or all around. However, since Shadow suggested that they finish their climb up the tree, Silver and Amy reluctantly agreed as they headed up, with Shadow and Silver blasting the giant Big Cluckers with their Chaos Spear and green psychic blasts. As they reached Eyrie's nest, they noticed that Eyrie was much bigger.

"Hello, three hedgehogs!" Eyrie exclaimed as he looked around, glancing back down at the hedgehogs. "Do you have any caterpillars?"

Silver frowned as he shook his head, shrugging. "Not on us, I'm afraid. We're here to head to the top."

"Oh. I see." Eyrie remarked as he sighed, nodding his head. "Well, when you collect enough, come tell Eyrie. Eyrie wait here for you hedgehogs."

As Amy was about to comfort Eyrie, there was a sudden gust from the north, causing Amy to be blown away. Shadow and Silver watched as Amy screamed, being blown high into the red sky as she was unable to do anything.

"Amy…!" Silver exclaimed as he placed his hands on his head, with Shadow pounding the branch with his right fist as he cursed loudly.

Eyrie watched in amazement as he noticed that Amy disappeared completely, being blown right out of the autumn section of the Click Clock Wood. He glanced back at Silver and Shadow, who were both still devastated.

* * *

"And that's how I got here." Amy commented as she had her hands folded together, pooting again.

Fred blinked in shock as he stared at Amy. "Wow… that does make me feel not as bad for myself. I feel for you, Amy."

Amy smiled as she nodded her head. "I'm glad that I actually made someone feel good. It really does make me not feel as depressed." She commented.

"Depressed, suppressed!" Meloetta exclaimed as she waved her icing covered right hand, winking at Amy. "You shouldn't mope on the past! Just cut loose and embrace the future!

Amy was about to respond as she abruptly farted louder than usual, blushing in embarrassment as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head with her right hand, with Fred and Meloetta glancing at each other.

"You really should consider what you say." Fred stated as he wagged his right index finger at Meloetta.

Meloetta meekly shrugged as she swallowed the icing on her right hand. "Well, excuse me, Mr. Rev Up Those Fryers! Like I was supposed to know any better!"

Several awkward seconds passed as Fred, Amy, and Meloetta all glanced at each other, not knowing of what to make of the situation.

"Well, all of us here together sort of make the mood better, don't cha think?" Meloetta asked as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

Amy nodded in response as she had her hands folded together on her lap. "Yeah… I feel more positive now that I shared my problems with you two. I don't feel as bad."

"How about a group huh, to spread the love around?" Fred suggested as he smiled.

Several awkward seconds of pure silence passed. Fred Rechid, Amy Rose, and Aria Meloetta all looked at each other as it got a bit chillier in the Click Clock Wood's hub, with the trio giving each other comforting looks as they grouped around the front of the stump facing the spring section, hugging each other tightly, all of them sobbing joyfully as they felt much more at home, with Meloetta rubbing icing on her stomach while Amy farted, with Fred crying happily the most as his fryer got revved up, all of the other enemies in the hub giving each other odd glances as they watched in shock at how much the trio bonded.

* * *

**Happy 100th chapter!** Now dramatically read all of this story, please.

_I'm serious. **Serious as suicide.**_


	101. Chapter 101

Amy Rose ended up walking into the blue and white winter section of the Click Clock Wood, shivering as she could instantly tell that things weren't going to go her way.

"Oh man, it is so cold here..." Amy mumbled as she sneezed, "Could it get any worse for me?"

As if on cue, she farted loudly, feeling her jeans puff up yet again as Amy felt a bit warmer. Amy closed her eyes as she let out a loud groan, with the Grumblin Hood in the snow chuckling as he pointed at the gassy hedgehog.

"Of course, I still have to fart out a storm." Amy begrudgingly stated as she shook her head, walking towards the frozen bramble field as she looked up, to see a Sir Slush staring right back at her. She let out a raunchy poot as she trembled. "Oh great, as if the birds in all the other seasons weren't enough! Where's Shadow and Silver when I need them?"

Meanwhile, high above in the giant blue tree, Shadow and Silver were both inside Nabnut's house, snoozing on the door as they were hibernating alongside Nabnut and his unknown pink colored wife.


	102. Chapter 102

Amy Rose was in the freezing winter section of the Click Clock Wood, hoping to find Shadow and Silver soon as she sneezed, letting out a big fart that made the area warmer. As she noticed that the bramble field was starting to slowly melt because of her rotten farts, Amy ran up the nearby pile of white snow, walking up the giant blue tree.

"Oh man, I really wish that these jeans would come off." Amy commented as she tugged her jeans, tooting again as she closed her eyes, sighing. "I just want to wear my normal pretty red dress again... at least I wasn't forced to be so embarrassingly gassy in that."

As Amy continued grumbling while she kept pooting, the annoying, sinister looking snowmen known as the Sir Slushes were forming snowballs in their hands, chucking them at Amy, all of which had missed as Amy kept on moving ahead.


	103. Chapter 103

Amy Rose trekked her way up the giant blue tree, with the Sir Slushes chucking their snowballs at her. Amy screamed in annoyance as she tried not to get pelted, but it didn't help that she farted every time she felt threatened, which was made worse as more snowballs were being chucked at her.

"Agh! Why me!? _Why!?_" Amy exclaimed, sobbing as she closed her eyes. "I just want things to go back to normal! That's all I ask!"

She was then pelted in the face by a snowball chucked by a nearby Sir Slush, who laughed at her as he pointed. Amy opened her eyes through the snow, growling as she shook with rage, preparing to pull out her Piko Piko Hammer as she let out another deep pitch bout of flatulence, only to get pelted by several more snowballs from different Sir Slushes, who all had Amy right in their sights. The Sir Slushes laughed victoriously as Amy was buried underneath the pile of snow, but none of them knew that farts can melt snow...


	104. Chapter 104

Amy Rose was still buried underneath the pile of snow, being by the boarded up wooden cottage as the Sir Slushes laughed heartily, chucking snowballs at each other as Amy's farting helped her out this time, slowly melting the snow. Amy's big butt in her jeans was revealed, her farts going out like rockets as eventually Amy was freed of her snowbound prison.

"Finally, I'm free!" Amy exclaimed happily as she placed both of her hands on her butt, glancing back at it. "Oh, thank you, my precious fart factory! I don't know where I would be without you!"

She farted loudly in response, her tuba like toot shaking the entire snowed forest as all the Sir Slushes glanced at her, growling angrily. Amy gulped as she quickly dashed on the wooden platform, with it being completed as she headed right towards Nabnut's house. She tried opening the wooden door, but failed, whimpering as she trembled, the Sir Slushes tossing several more snowballs at Amy as she was surrounded by snow again. Amy then aimed her butt at the door, having no choice as she farted loudly, destroying the door with her flatulence as she ran in, with the Sir Slushes cursing out as they missed their opportunity to get Amy.

Amy sighed of relief as she rubbed her forehead, her eyes widening to find Shadow and Silver both sleeping on the chairs by Nabnut's bed, placing her hands on her face as she pooted in disbelief.


	105. Chapter 105

Amy Rose jumped on Shadow and Silver, trying her best to wake them up as they eventually woke up, having been provoked by Amy.

"It's about time, you two!" Amy exclaimed as she shook her arms about frantically. "Do you know what hell I went through to wake you up?"

Silver rubbed the back of his head as he blinked. "You sound like you had a fine adventure."

Amy farted loudly in response as she slapped Silver across the face with her right hand. "A _fine_ adventure!? **Ha!** I'm lucky to be up here!" She began sniffling as tears formed in her eyes, collapsing on the grassy green rug as she pooted again, both of her hands on her face. "I honestly thought that I would freeze up in the snow..."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he typically folded his arms. "Well, there's no damn time for moping. Right now, we have to get out of here and get those jeans off of you."

"Yes, but how?" Amy asked as she kept sniffling, her tears rolling down her cheeks as she blinked, tooting again.

Shadow and Silver sighed as they both looked at each other, with Amy's loud flatulence surprisingly not waking up either Nabnut or his pink unnamed wife.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"I begin to question why Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus continues writing this dreck. Amy still hasn't resolved her conflict with the gas inducing jeans, which is stupid as it is, and both Shadow and Silver are completely helpless in regards to actually helping her out! I doubt the author even plans to give this crap a proper ending! He's cashing this in as much as possible! Why can't he put the same effort to give me my own fanfic!?"  
_


	106. Chapter 106

Amy Rose, Shadow, and Silver stepped out of Nabnut's house as they huddled together, with Amy's farts keeping the three anthropomorphic hedgehogs warm. Amy sneezed as she pooted loudly, sniffling as she shook her head.

"Ugh... I just wanna go home..." Amy groaned as she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I miss the beautiful spring breeze of Station Square... the bright sea waves of Seaside Hill..."

Silver patted Amy on the back in an attempt to make her feel better. "Don't worry, Amy. I'm sure we'll get out of this mess." He stated.

"Oh, we will." Shadow stated as he held up his _**DAMN**_ fourth chaos emerald, watching the yellow gem spark as he looked up, shouting, "_Chaos..._ **CONTROL!**"

Time then froze up as Shadow pulled out the red Chaos Emerald, holding it in his left hand while the yellow Chaos Emerald was in his right hand. Looking back up after glancing at Amy and Silver, Shadow raised the emeralds in the air as he shouted Chaos Control once again, somehow managing to teleport all three hedgehogs out of the Click Clock Wood entirely.


	107. Chapter 107

Amy Rose, Shadow The Hedgehog, and Silver The Hedgehog ended up appearing in Crisis City, Shadow having accidentally teleported the trio of hedgehogs two hundred years into one of the alternate futures. Silver shuddered as he folded his arms together.

"I have... bad memories of this place." Silver commented as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "This is where I originally was born... and I still have chills..."

"In the city of flames..." Shadow commented as he chucked his red Chaos Emerald into the air, snatching it back in his right hand.

Amy glanced at her butt, murmuring as she let out a loud raunchy poot. "Man, I don't think me being here will improve it... knowing how gassy I am, my farts will only make this city have even more of a crisis!" She exclaimed as she placed both of her hands on her butt, letting out a deeper pitched poot.

Shadow turned to Amy as he moved his hands about. "You just have to control it, Amy. I know that's a hard thing for you to do," He then coughed while raising is left hand to his mouth, "Especially in regards to this story and the author writing it." He then shook his head as he moved his hands again, opening his eyes. "But we can't have you farting all over the place here. Or we will all burn."

"Yeah." Silver added as he moved his right hand while nodding his head. "Only thing worse than getting terrible memories of a hellish nightmare that's your birthplace is anyone gassy enough to make the fire and flames even stronger."

Amy sighed as she farted again, hearing her tuba like blast of gas echo throughout the wide fiery gorge behind her. "I'll keep that in mind..." She muttered as she closed her eyes, still wishing to get the gas inducing jeans off of her.


	108. Chapter 108

Amy, Shadow, and Silver all were walking on the destroyed concrete pathway leading downward into the flaming city, with Amy having her hands on her big, bad gas producing butt as she pooted loudly, feeling embarrassed as she noticed that it echoed more than anywhere else.

"Oh gosh, my farts are even more noticeable here..." Amy moaned as she sighed, closing her eyes as another deep pitched poot released from her jeans clad tush. "I'm never gonna live this down..."

Silver wrapped his arms around the back of his head as he turned to Amy and Shadow. "So, how are we gonna get back to the present?" He asked as he blinked.

Amy waved her hands as she farted again. "I don't know. Ask Shadow!"

Shadow murmured as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "The Chaos Emeralds need to recharge after that little skit I did back there. We might be stuck here for days, perhaps weeks." He placed his hands on his hips as he closed his eyes. "Maybe even years."

As the three anthropomorphic hedgehogs seemed to have lost hope, suddenly a bright flash engulfed the area as a DeLorean popped up right in front of them, the hedgehog trio screaming as they held onto each other, with Amy pooping her pants in fright once again as she held onto Silver, who gawked in disbelief. A familiar human figure popped out of the DeLorean, one that the three instantly recognized.

"Doctor Emmett Brown!" Amy, Shadow, and Silver all exclaimed in shock as their jaws dropped in disbelief.

"That's right!" Doc Brown exclaimed, wearing the same outfit he got from the alternate 2015 Hill Valley timeline. He then approached the three, holding Shadow and Silver as he shook them. "You gotta come back with me! The past is in trouble!"


	109. Chapter 109

"Wait, why do we have to come with you?" Silver asked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

"I already told you!" Doc Brown exclaimed as he shook Silver. "The past is in trouble! Someone went back and altered history!"

Amy gasped as she placed both of her hands on her face. "Oh no! That's terrible!"

"Exactly!" Doc Brown responded as he shook his right hand at Amy. "And the worst part is that the changes are happening right now! Behold!"

Amy, Shadow, and Silver turned around and looked up, to see that the giant ruined skyscrapers were burning away, replaced by bright, fiery flames as Crisis City was even more of a crisis, with the concrete breaking apart as Doc Brown got into the driver's seat of the DeLorean.

"_Damn!_ Things are going straight to hell here!" Shadow commented as he placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

"Come on, we have no time to waste!" Doc Brown stated as he motioned his hands for the anthropomorphic hedgehogs to come in.

Silver and Shadow went in first, with Amy followed as the DeLorean door closed shut. Amy tried getting to the back with Silver and Shadow, struggling as she let out a loud fart, much to the dismay of everyone.

"Great Scott!" Doc Brown exclaimed as his eyes widened with shock.

Amy blushed as she sat in the front passenger's seat, holding her hands together. "Sorry. I have this really bad case of passing gas lately."

"It's a long story..." Silver and Shadow commented as Doc Brown shrugged, the DeLorean flying and going 88 miles per hour as it left Crisis City, with everything being replaced with fire and magma.


	110. Chapter 110

The DeLorean appeared in Green Hill Zone back in 1991, with Amy, Shadow, Silver, and Doc Brown all stepping out as they looked around.

"Doc, why the hell are we here?" Silver asked as he faced Doc Brown, moving his hands about.

Doc Brown rubbed his chin. "Because my dear anthropomorphic silver colored hedgehog, this is where I sensed the presence of the space time continuum being ripped!" He then placed both of his hands on Silver, shaking him. "We have to stop the source before it consumes everything!"

Amy rubbed her right arm with her left hand as she sighed, her tight jeans puffing up from another loud fart coming out of her big butt. "I wish this would help fix me and my little problem..."

"...Yes, Ms. Rose, we'll get to your gastronomical problem later on." Doc Brown trailed off as he faced Shadow, pointing at him. "Anyway, do you notice anything different around here?"

Shadow squinted as he looked around, finding two Sonics speeding through the Green Hill Zone. "Yeah... there's two fakers going through here!"

"Great Scott!" Doc Brown exclaimed as he placed his hands on his head. "This is worse than I thought! Hurry, we must prevent them from finishing the course!"

"But how?" Silver retorted as he entered the DeLorean again, with Shadow and Amy following him inside. "He's Sonic The Hedgehog! He's too fast for us!"

Doc Brown chuckled as he faced Silver. "Not if we get to the finish line first!" He then slammed his right foot on the pedal as he set the time to fifteen minutes, with the DeLorean disappearing in a bright flash as the two Sonics paused to see what the strange explosion was, looking at each other as they shrugged and kept running.


	111. Chapter 111

"No offense, doc, but shouldn't we go back to when I first got these cursed jeans?" Amy Rose asked Doctor Emmett Brown as they were all riding in the DeLorean, going through the space time continuum with her and Shadow The Hedgehog in the back while Silver The Hedgehog was by Doc Brown in the front.

Doc Brown turned around, eying Amy oddly. "Great Scott, girl, why would you want to do that?" He asked, looking right at her.

Amy farted loudly, blushing as she eyed Doc Brown. Doc Brown's eyes widened as he nodded his head slowly.

"Hmm, I see what you mean." Doc Brown admitted as he turned around, facing the front while moving the steering wheel with both of his hands. "Good point. When did you first get the jeans?"

Amy rubbed her right arm with her left hand as she let out another deep pitched, muffled poot, feeling her puffed up jeans puff up once more. "November 27, 2010. It's odd, given that I was waiting to have a date with Sonic on that day, even though it was suppose to be set during the Spring..."

"Hold the phone, weren't we doing something on that day?" Silver asked as he raised his right hand, speaking.

Shadow nodded as he had his arms folded. "Yeah. I was in this fanfic as early as chapter 2, telling her to just stay with the dress." He confirmed as he nodded his head.

"And I was in the very first chapter warning Amy about the dangers of those jeans she has," Silver added on as he moved his hands about.

Amy sighed as she farted again, tears starting to fall down her eyes. "I should have listened to both of you guys. I'm such a gassy airhead."

"Well, worry not no more, Miss Rose!" Doc Brown reassured as they were about to leave the space time continuum. "We'll handle the real problem later! Right now, let's get you free of those jeans!"

"But doc, wouldn't that cause a time paradox?" Amy rebutted as she placed her left hand on her face.

Doc Brown was conflicted, placing his right hand on his chin. "Great Scott, you're right. How could such an event be so conflicting?"

"This is heavy." Silver admitted, with the DeLorean heading to November 27th, 2010 regardless, the time machine flying just inches above the rooftops of Station Square as the DeLorean landed on the rooftop of the hotel Amy was staying in, the group emerging out of the DeLorean as they looked down, to see things going exactly as the day planned out.

"The bad news is that now we can't change this, because it'll cause all of us to disappear!" Doc Brown confirmed as he faced the three anthropomorphic hedgehogs, moving his hands about. "It'll erase Amy because it will erase the very existence of this fanfic, it'll erase Shadow and Silver because they interacted with her as a result, and it will erase me because I interacted with all of you!"

"So, what do we do?" Amy asked as she held her hands together, letting out an admittedly loud fart that the people in the hotel below could clearly hear.

2010 Amy Rose looked up the ceiling, hearing the loud fart of her future self as she placed her hands on her hips, wearing her red dress. "Gosh, what was that? Sounded like someone let one rip."


	112. Chapter 112

"Yeah, I figured that this story would be updated for its anniversary," Shadow commented as he, Amy, Silver, and Doc Brown were all still on the rooftop, his arms folded as usual. "Not to mention the fact that it got a rating upgrade to M so that the author can get away with nastier material and so that the story wouldn't be deleted."

Amy grumbled as she faced Shadow, her arms flailing about as she shook her head, still stuck in her tight, gas inducing jeans. "Will you stop breaking the fourth wall!? It's not at all helping me and my bad case of bad gas!"

"She's quite right, you hedgehogs." Doc Brown stated as he looked at his stop watch on his right arm, rubbing his chin with his left hand as he pondered. "We have to see what we can do to prevent all of this from happening!"

"Well we just can't barge downstairs!" Silver exclaimed as he moved his hands around, shaking his head as he kept yapping. "If we reveal ourselves to our past selves, everything will be erased!"

"And _that's **no** good!_" Sonic commented as he suddenly zipped onto the rooftop, shocking the other three hedgehogs and Doc Brown, with Amy farting in response.

"**Great Scott!**" Doc Brown exclaimed as he placed his right hand on his chest, nearly having a heart attack.

"Sonic!" Amy gleefully exclaimed as she let out another deep pitched poot, tightly hugging Sonic as tears of joy came down her face. "Oh Sonic! Are you all right? How did you do against Godzilla?"

Sonic chuckled as he pushed the flatulent Amy off of him, moving his arms around. "Well, old Godzilla is quite the fighter. So eventually me and him had a trade."

"What did you give him?" Silver asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Sonic smirked as he wagged his left index finger. "Nothing important! Heh heh heh!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Godzilla was at Dr. Eggman's new secret base near the Radical Highway, completely destroying it as Dr. Eggman screamed in horror, with Orbot and Cubot watching.

"Well, you can't say that you unleashed him as another monster of the week," Orbot commented as he placed his left hand on his hip.

Cubot nodded as he moved his hands around. "Yeah! He totally came here on his own account!"

"This is impossible!" Eggman screamed in horror as he placed his hands on his head, shaking his head as he continued screaming, with all of his progress destroyed by Godzilla's recklessness.


	113. Chapter 113

Amy Rose woke up in her bed as she placed her right hand on her forehead. "Ahh! What a strange dream I had... I imagined that I was wearing these tight jeans that made me fart and poop all over the place..."

She then looked underneath her yellow bed covers, to see that, much to her utmost horror, she still had the tight jeans on. She screamed loudly, with Shadow and Silver slapping her across the face each.

"Amy, you accidentally bumped into your older self during the events of the previous chapter." Shadow explained as he moved his hands about, facing Amy.

Silver nodded as he placed both of his hands on Amy's shoulders. "Yeah. Doc Brown had to knock you out with some knock out gas and explain to your past self that it was all an act."

"Well, what happened to the good doctor?" Amy asked politely as she held her hands together.

Shadow and Silver frowned as they looked at each other, then turned back to Amy.

"Unfortunately... in his act of restoring the space time continuum..." Shadow commented as he sniffled, closing his eyes. "He sacrificed himself... ergo he's no longer here..."

"That's... depressing!" Amy exclaimed as she sniffled, crying as she buried her face into her hands.

"Well, it's not like this chapter could get any worse." Silver commented as he folded his arms.

Amy farted loudly, her tight jeans puffing up and her gas blast stinking up the bed tremendously as both Shadow and Silver simultaneously groaned while plugging their noses with their hands.

"Of course." Shadow grumbled as he lowered his eyes.

"I spoke too soon, as usual." Silver sighed as he shook his head in disappointment, placing his right hand on his hip as Amy kept crying and tooting.


	114. Chapter 114

With it transitioning from the evening to night, Amy, Shadow, and Silver all left the hotel as they were out on the streets of Station Square, wondering what they could do to solve Amy's flatulent problem involving the cursed tight jeans when suddenly Pepsi Man ran right past them, giving Pepsi cans to everyone.

"Pepsi Man?" Shadow stated in confusion as he placed his hands on his hips. "I haven't seen him in action since 1999."

Silver eyed Shadow suspiciously as he folded his arms together. "I thought you weren't revived from your slumber until 2001."

Shadow sighed as he placed his hands on Silver's shoulders. "Time travel, dude, you may have heard of it."

"...Oh yeah." Silver commented as he nodded his head, turning his head to see Pepsi Man delivering Pepsi to all of the people of Station Square. "He's certainly doing a good job."

Amy farted loudly as she felt her puffed up jeans puff up more, placing her hands on her face. "Oh, I need something to fix me! I just can't keep churning out these farts like a fart factory!"

Pepsi Man turned around, noticing Amy's flatulent problem as he dashed over to her, aiming both of his hands at Amy as he fired Pepsi, completely dousing her. Shadow and Silver both dropped their jaws in disbelief as Amy was completely soaked in Pepsi, which only made the problem worse as the Pepsi made her gassier.


	115. Chapter 115

Amy Rose, Shadow The Hedgehog, and Silver The Hedgehog were suddenly teleported to the Casino Street Zone, the three hedgehogs all genuinely confused as they looked at each other, shocked from what just happened.

"What the hell?" Shadow commented as he placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Why were we teleported here, of all places?"

Silver sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Maybe it's a prank the author is pulling?"

"The only prank around here is me still being in these damn jeans!" Amy exclaimed as she tried taking them off, only to let out a enormous, deep pitched fart instead. "And I hate that I'm still gassy!"

"Hey, at least you actually get noticed." Blaze The Cat stated as she appeared in front of the three hedgehogs, her arms folded together.

Silver's eyes widened as he felt even more sheepish than usual, stuttering as he pointed at Blaze with his right hand. "B-Blaze!? W-what are y-you doing h-here!?"

Blaze sighed as she closed her eyes, holding her hands together as she approached Silver. "I have a farting problem too. Omega's doing his best to try and help out, but he left me the moment he found those Eggman's robots."

Shadow raised his right eyebrow as he folded his arms. "Wait, you have a farting problem too?"

As if on cue, Blaze farted as her purple tail was lifted up, causing the cat to glare at Shadow. "Yeah. As if it weren't obvious."

"How come it always happens to us girls?" Amy asked Blaze as they spoke with each other, while Shadow and Silver glanced at each other, both shrugging in response.

Meanwhile E-123 Omega was going around the Casino Street Zone blasting the various different badniks that populated the area, wanting to get his fill of destruction for the night.


	116. Chapter 116

Amy, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze all kept looking at each other in the Casino Street Zone as Blaze accidentally farted again, with Amy pooting louder in response. All four of the humanoid mammals sighed as they folded their arms in unison, closing their eyes as they wondered what to do.

"...So, where did you get those tight jeans?" Blaze asked Amy as she looked at the pink hedgehog's pants.

Amy's eyes lit up as she glanced at her butt, frowning as a deep pitched poot puffed up her jeans yet again, glancing at Blaze. "I found them while I was at a hotel. And of course, I made the stupid wish of wanting my butt to look bigger..." She sighed as she paced her hands on her butt, another fart emerging out of it. "I didn't think of my wish all the way through..."

"I tried warning her." Silver blurted in as he raised his right hand.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at Silver. "And yet you somehow wasn't able to do much." He remarked with a smirk, folding his arms together again.

Silver growled at Shadow as he grabbed the black hedgehog with both of his hands. "What the hell was I suppose to do, Shadow? Amy's physically stronger than me!"

Amy chuckled as she felt better, only to sigh again as her brassy toot ruined the brief, uplifted mood.


	117. Chapter 117

Amy, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze were still in the Casino Street Zone as they were thinking of ways to help Amy out.

"So, how do we get those tight pants off of you?" Blaze stated as she rubbed her chin with her right hand, her left hand on her hip.

Amy sighed, trying to pull them off as she farted loudly in response, her gassy big butt not wanting the pants to come off at all. "Oh, why should I even bother to try? _It's no use!_"

"_Hey!_" Silver exclaimed in the same way every single guy pronounced it in Sonic 06 as he moved his hands around in a weird manner, feeling insulted. "It's not cool to steal catchphrases from other characters! _That's NO good!_"

Shadow scoffed as he folded his arms, rolling his eyes as he shook his head, smirking. "Look who's talking."

Silver realized the hypocrisy of what he said as he attempted to apologize, when Amy farted again, only this time her flatulence lasted longer than usual, her butt taking off like a rocket as she began propelling all around the Casino Street Zone, with Shadow, Silver, and Blaze taking off after her on foot. Several Egg Pawns and Klagens watched as Amy farted right past them, some of the badniks exploding into pieces from analyzing the bad gas as the other three anthropomorphic mammals went right past them, breaking through their metal exteriors and freeing the small animals inside, who collapsed from the strong, sulfur like odor of Amy's flatulence.

"Wah!" Amy cried as she had her hands on her face, her big butt blasting her all the way through the entire casino themed amusement park as tears began flowing down from her eyes. "Why does this shit always happen to me!?"


	118. Chapter 118

Amy was blasting away in the air by her big butt farting, going all around the Casino Street Zone as Shadow, Silver, and Blaze were trying their best to get her down.

"Should we even question logic at this point?" Silver asked as he panted, being in the middle.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he glanced at Silver, being on the silver hedgehog's right. "It's kind of too late for that. Way too late."

"We should focus on getting Amy down!" Blaze exclaimed as she was next to Silver on the left.

Suddenly, the pathway the three anthropomorphic mammals were on disappeared. Shadow, Silver, and Blaze blinked as they looked at each other, screaming as they held onto each other, with Silver prepared to use his psychic power as a huge stream of yellow rings came down on them, sending them down towards the bottomless gorge.

Amy screamed as she had her hands on her face, her farting continuing to propel her forward. "Wah! Now I'm gonna need an extra pair of clean underwear! What did I do to deserve this?"

Dr. Eggman was minding his own business as he was flying in his Eggmobile, watching Amy fart right past him as he snickered, bursting into laughter as Orbot and Cubot watch Amy fart away.

"Ha ha ha! Having a nice time blasting off, Amy!?" Eggman exclaimed as he pointed at Amy with his right hand, laughing his head off as he nearly fell out of his Eggmobile.

"Why is that pink hedgehog so gassy?" Cubot asked Orbot as he tilted his head to the right, scratching his cube shaped head with his mechanical left hand.

Orbot sighed as he simply shrugged, shaking his head. "It's a fetish fanfic, my dear Cubot. Don't question it."


	119. Chapter 119

Amy suddenly stopped being propelled by her flatulence, which caused her to fall several feet downwards, landing in a dark, green swamp. She groaned as she rose out of the gross, murky water, coughing as she shook her head.

"Ugh! That was a brutal landing..." Amy admitted as she rubbed her big butt with both of her hands. "At least I stopped farting..."

She then contradicted herself as she let out a huge fart, her deep pitched poot causing big bubbles within the murky water as Amy whimpered, placing her hands on her head.

"_Oh!_ I'm making a mess in my pants again! And I'm already full of dirty substance from this stinky swamp!" Amy pouted as she shook her arms around, shaking her head. "Can this day get any worse?"

Suddenly, out of thing air appeared a piece of paper with the words 'Milk', 'Eggs', and 'Cheese' printed on it. Amy looked at the piece of hovering paper, gasping as her fart got deeper pitched.

"Oh my goodness! It's a floating shopping list!" Amy exclaimed as she screamed, jumping out of the murky water and running away , flailing her arms about and screaming as she kept farting, the floating shopping list chasing her all around the swamp. "_Ahhh!_"


	120. Chapter 120

Amy Rose ran right out of the swamp and into a warp portal that took her to Samba De Amigo's Carnival Island, with her being on the Sun Fair race course. Amy looked behind her, relieved to see that the floating shopping list didn't follow her.

"Oh, thank God. I'm so glad that's over." Amy admitted as she sighed of relief, letting out a big, deep pitched fart as she gasped, placing her hands on her face. "D'oh! Why did I just do that?"

"And Amy Rose just made an appearance in the race!" The announcer for SASASR announced as he was weirded out by her recent appearance. "Although not only are her clothes quite different, but she seems to be flatulent too..."

Amy sighed as she placed her hands on her stomach, letting out another huge fart that briefly shook the entire course. "Oh... maybe one of the racers could run me over and force these jeans to stop making me so gassy..."

"_Oh my friggin' gosh!_" The alternate Amy Rose wearing regular clothes and racing on the track in her pink car exclaimed as she stopped, pulling over by the finish line and approaching the Amy in jeans. "Are you... me from another universe?"

Amy farted in shock as her eyes widened, holding her hands up to her face. "Yeah, I am... I'm from the main Sonic universe..." She then frowned as she revealed her jeans clad butt, which emitted another gross, brown stain making toot as her puffed up jeans were made puffier. "And as you can tell, I'm really gassy because of these jeans..."

Alternate Amy couldn't believe her eyes or ears as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, being shocked that she had an alternate self that not only had a great looking butt, but was also very flatulent.


	121. Chapter 121

Amy Rose was with her alternate self that was formerly participating in a race in Sonic and SEGA All Stars Racing, the two female pink hedgehogs looking at each other in awe as they were at Samba De Amigo's Carnival Island, being on the sandy beach at the Sun Fair race course.

"...So, let me get this straight." The alternate Amy commented, placing her right hand on her face as her left hand was on her elbow. "In an alternate universe, which is where you come from, I put on these tight jeans that curse me to fart?"

Amy frowned as she held her hands together, facing Alternate Amy. "Yeah... it's really depressing. I can't even look good without-" She then closed her eyes as she bent forward a bit, letting out a large, deep pitched fart as she felt her jeans puff up once more. "...Doing that."

"Ewww." Alternate Amy stuck her tongue out in disgust as she held her arms together, frowning while shaking her head. "Did you make a lot of brown stains?"

One more brassy poot from Amy answered Alternate Amy's question as the race course began reacting violently to Amy's bad gas, with both Amy Roses screaming as they held onto each other.

"What's happening!?" Alternate Amy exclaimed as she glanced to Amy.

Amy whimpered as she turned to Alternate Amy, the fart escaping her big butt being higher pitched as she gulped. "I think our presence together is tearing apart the foundation of the space time continuum!"

"_Great Scott!_" Doc Brown suddenly exclaimed as he had his hands on his head, glancing at the two pink female hedgehogs, wearing his yellow jacket from the alternate 2015. "This is heavy! I knew this would happen! This is precisely why alternate versions of the same characters must never meet! It defies all the logic that exists in the known containment of the universe! It can't be crossed over or serious repercussions could occur! In other words...!"

"...**THE WHOLE UNIVERSE IS GOING TO DIE!**" Vegeta shouted as he, too, suddenly appeared, standing next to Doc Brown.

"Well, I'm outta here. I rather not get erased, thank you very much." The SASASR announcer stated as he sighed off, not wanting to be apart of what was occurring as the other racers came back, wondering what the hell was going on.


	122. Chapter 122

Amy Rose gasped as she opened her eyes, rising in the bed she was resting in. "Oh! What happened!?"

The pink hedgehog looked around, to see that she was in the hotel room that she booked in, being in Sonic Adventure 1's Station Square.

"Was... was my misadventures just a dream?" Amy commented as she gasped, placing her hands on her face as she blinked. "Was that whole thing with me farting in those jeans not real...?"

Taking a glance at the radio clock near her, she noticed that it was eleven minutes passed midnight, being shocked at how dark it was.

"...Well, farting or not, I sure overslept." Amy remarked as she stretched her arms. "I better get myself freshened up..."

As Amy moved the blue covers off of her, she stood up, glancing down to see that she was in her white panties. She sighed of relief as she was glad that the jeans weren't on her.

"Oh thank goodness... I don't have those damn tight pants on anymore!" Amy remarked with a smile as she was about to grab her regular red dress, when she suddenly tripped, landing flat on her face.

"_Oww!_ What the hell was that for!?" Amy exclaimed as she turned her head around.

Much to her dismay, it was the very jeans that she had wore, having come back for revenge.

"Oh no you don't!" The tight jeans exclaimed angrily as it bounced towards Amy, towering over her. "I'm not letting you get away that easy!"

"_No!_ You shouldn't be able to live!" Amy exclaimed as she pointed at the tight jeans. "You're just a pair of annoyingly tight pants!"

"Thanks to your constant farting that I caused, I was able to become sentient!" The jeans exclaimed with a cackle. "Now prepare to be gassy once more!"

And thus, the pants worked its way onto Amy's body, much to Amy's dismay as she felt her butt bigger and full of bad gas. Amy farted loudly, with her brassy deep pitched poot echoing within the entire hotel room, causing the ten story hotel to violently shake as the entire building collapsed on itself, with Amy's jeans clad butt sticking out as another gross, tuba like toot busted out of her rear.


End file.
